Sweet Perfection
by earthtobritt
Summary: Chelsea goes to Sunshine Islands to escape her haunted past and start a new life. There she meets Vaughn, a cold rude cowboy. On the outside these two could not be more different, but it's what's inside that counts. Rated M for violence. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Yay! For those who like my other story What Is Love?, it is not discontinued. I will finish it, I just don't know when. Some people are wanting me to update one of my one-shot stories, and all I have to say to that is they are one-shots for a reason. If I get inspiration, I'll add something but for right now they are staying the way they are. Sorry if that upsets you guys, but that's just the way it is. Anyway, on with my new story.  
I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON.**

* * *

Chapter One

_"Someone help me! Please, someone help me!" I wailed, my heart beating a million miles a minute and adrenaline pumping through my veins._

_My captor laughed at my pathetic attempts, "No one can hear you." he gloated in a deep, smooth voice and I felt him lovingly stroke my hair._

_I flinched away from his hand, "Don't touch me!" I yelled even though I knew it was a bad move._

_He growled and took a fist full of my chestnut colored hair and yanked with all his might, "What did you say, little girl?" he questioned in a furious voice as pain shot through my scalp and brought tears to my eyes._

_I took a ragged breath, "Nothing, sir." I said in a scared, small voice and he loosened his grip on my hair._

_He laughed and untied the knot in my blindfold, "That's what I thought." he agreed and then came around to look me straight in the face._

_He stroked my cheek lovingly, "You're such a pretty little girl. How old are you, pretty one?" he asked like we were friends and not kidnapper and victim._

_I gulped and cleared my throat, "I just turned fifteen , sir." I explained in a small voice, hoping if I was nice he would let me go._

_He stroked my hair again and smiled at me, "Fifteen, huh? That's such a nice age. Almost a woman, but still a child. I'm going to have fun with you." he said in a gentle voice, then he pulled my head down to kiss me hungrily._

_My eyes grew wide in shock and I clamped my mouth closed. He fisted his hand into my hair and pulled, making me gasp and then he stuck his tongue into my mouth. I started to cry then, and then I did something without thinking. I bite his tongue hard, tasting the bitterness of his blood fill my mouth. He gasped in pain and pulled back and slapped my straight across the face._

_"You little bitch!" he exclaimed in an outraged voice, "You are going to pay for that."_

_**/**_

I gasp awake and swipe at the tears that had fallen. That man had caused my life to be a living hell and I wasn't going to let him ruin my life any more then he already had. I quickly jump out of bed and change into my work clothes. I pull on my shorts and stare down at my stomach for a moment. My midsection looked like a battlefield. Thin white scars crisscrossed each other in all directions and they made me sick to even look at them. I shuddered and pulled on my light yellow tank top and orange over shirt. Next follows my red boots and red bandanna, then I'm all set to go.

I water my turnips quickly and pat each one of the leaves lovingly before heading to my barn. I pat my cow, Bessie, on her spotted hip lightly and she moos in response. I grin and brush her down carefully and then put a pile of fodder in her feeder. I pat her one more time then head to the chicken coop. I pick up and cuddle each one of my chickens and pet them gently. I only had two chicken, one named Izzy and the other named Fizzy. I scatter some chicken feed on the ground and then skip out of the coop. I walk slowly into town and open the door to Mirabelle's Animal Shop.

I hear a gasp and look over to see a flash of blond before I practically tackled by my best friend, Julia. She was a tall, skinny girl, but she could really pack a punch if she wanted to. She had long wavy hair that was always in a pony tail with some of it falling in her face, and she could always be found with in her short shorts and cleavage bearing top. Every boy on the island had her mentally sorted under "I'd tap that."

She hugged me then pulled back to examine me critically, "You know, Chelsea, if you want guys to look at you like a girl and not a 'bro' then you have to bear some boob sooner or later." she complained and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Julia, stop it." I scolded and walked over to plop down at the counter in the stool in front of Julia's mom, Mirabelle.

Mirabelle addressed her daughter, "Julia, leave the poor girl alone. She's got more important things to think about then silly little boys like your Elliot." Julia blushed bright red at the mention of her crush and mumbled something about having to meet someone somewhere and ran out the door leaving me and her mom laughing at her.

We both sobered and were talking about the local gossip when someone walked into the shop. We both looked up and I gasped. I was looking at the most handsome boy I had ever seen in my entire life. He had shocking amethyst eyes and shaggy shoulder length silver hair that was under a black Stetson hat. His broad shoulders were clothed in a black button down under a beige vest and had on tight black jeans. His belt read USI, on his feet were well worn brown leather boots, and around his neck was a snow white bandanna. His expression was neutral, not welcoming but not cold either.

"Hello, Vaughn. This is Chelsea. Did you make sure all the animals got here safe and sound?" Mirebelle asked the man and he nodded.

"They are all accounted for. My job here is done, so I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon. It was nice doing business with you and I will see you again next Wednesday." he replied in a deep voice then left the way he came.

When the door closed behind him I turned to look at Mirabelle, "Who was that and where have you been hiding him?" I somewhat joked and she laughed.

"His name is Vaughn and he is the new animal dealer. You might want to snatch him up before someone else does." she suggested and with that she skipped out back to check on the new arrivals.

I scowled after the small portly woman, but I couldn't help but wonder about the cowboy named Vaughn. I shake my head and sigh to myself as my stomach growled. I could worry about him later, right now it was lunch time.

* * *

**A/N: So, there it is :) I didn't know where the beginning of it was going to go, then I got hit by a bolt of inspiration lightning. Hope you guys like it! More Vaughn in next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two :) yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

I skipped into Sprout Island with only one thing on my mind: food. I walked slowly past the Hotel and I was turning the corner to head to the Diner, when I ran straight into someone. I stumble back and gasp as my breath rushes out of my lungs. It felt like I had ran into a tree. I look up with wide eyes and stare up into the face of the most menacing man I have ever laid eyes on. He was wide and strong, both of his arms the size of my head. He was bald and his teeth were long gone but that just added to his scary effect. His scowl turned into a grin though when he saw my dainty little self, and it completely changed his face.

He bowed, "Well, aren't you a pretty one? My name is Gannon, and you are?" he asked while holding out a hand for a handshake.

I swallowed hard when he said pretty one, "I'm Chelsea, it's nice to meet you Gannon." I said politely, wanting to get to the Diner.

He nodded his head and shook my hand, "It's nice to meet you, too. If you ever need something built, come ask me. I'll have whatever you need built in a day. I live in the big workshop down there, come and visit me sometime." he said politely then stalked off towards his said home.

I watched the bear of a man walk away, barely breathing. Only when he disappeared did I release my breath and lean against the side of the Diner shakily. He had called me pretty one, that was to much of my past I needed to remember in one day. I shake my head and wearily push off of the wall and stumble through the Diner's door. The place was busy, Denny and Lanna sat at one end of the Diner, while Lily sat by herself at another table. Vaughn was sitting by the counter with a menu in hand, waiting patiently for Nick to take his order.

Nick walked over with a pad in hand and leaned on the counter in front of Vaughn, "What can I get you boy?" he asked and Vaughn tipped his hat back on his head a bit.

He thought for a moment, "I'd like an order of porridge, please." he said politely and Nick nodded his head and wrote down the order on the little note pad.

"All right. One porridge coming up." Nick said with a small grin and was starting to go in the kitchen when Vaughn stopped him.

"But make sure it's cold. That's how I like it." he instructed the cook seriously, and Nick nodded his head and continued onto the back to complete the order.

I walked up to the counter and sat down two seats down from Vaughn. He tipped his hat in greeting but didn't offer up any sort of conversation. I kept glancing at him out of the corner of my eye though. He was like a bright light and I was the moth, I couldn't help but look at him even though I knew he was dangerous. I was just about to sat hello when Nick decided to return at that moment and I sighed, both discouraged and relieved.

"There, all done. Enjoy." Nick said in an offhand voice while sitting down Vaughn's plate of food in front of him.

Nick walked over to me to take my order, "Hello Ms. Chelsea. What can I get you my dear?" he asked in a highly flirtatious voice, causing me to blush crimson.

I studied the menu for a moment, "Um, I will take a-" I was saying then Vaughn cut me off.

"Hey, this is still hot." he complained in an annoyed voice and Nick huffed and stomped back over to the very irritated cowboy.

"If it cools any more, it's going to lose its flavor!" Nick exclaimed to the cowboy in a loud voice.

Vaughn didn't even flinch away from the pissed off cook, "No, this isn't how I like it." he told the cook in a pissed off voice of his own.

Nick got even more in Vaughn's face, "I bet you just can't eat hot stuff! Don't eat it if you don't like my style! Now get out!" Nick yelled in Vaughn's face and I saw a gleam of anger enter Vaughn's expression.

I prayed silently that Vaughn would be the bigger man and not start a fight. I don't think I could separate two very mad, testosterone filled men much bigger then myself. Thankfully it didn't come to blows.

Vaughn shrugged, "My mistake. Sorry." he said calmly to the cook.

Nick nodded, "I'm glad we've come to an understanding." he said smugly and was starting to walk away.

Vaughn took a huge bite then spit it back out, "It's still hot! I think I burned my tongue." he complained and stalked off towards the door and slammed it behind him, leaving his lunch behind.

The Diner was quiet for a moment then everyone started laughing, everyone except for Nick and myself that is. Denny was bent over in his seat, clutching his heaving sides and Lanna was doing the same. Lily was giggling quietly to herself while eating her curry. I turned back to Nick and patted his hand.

"I'll take an ultimate curry please." I ordered and he nodded and prepared my meal.

I eat quickly and I pay for my meal. I skip out of the Diner, my new found energy pulling me forward easily. I turned the corner to head to Verdure Island and once again I bump into someone. This time I fall to the ground and so does the person I bumped into. Something knocked me in the head and I could have sworn I heard a sharp curse come from the poor person I had bumped into. I look up to apologize but I'm stunned into silence when I see just who it is I had ran into.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it! I don't know about this chapter. I used the random event "My Style" for this chapter and I'm trying to decide if it was a good idea or not... Oh well. Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKay so here is chapter three! If you are confused, the italic sections of the story tell what happened to Chelsea when she was kidnapped. If you put them together, you get a story all on its own. Just thought to explain that. Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON**

* * *

Chapter Three

_Terror wrapped its icy claws around my heart as the he flipped me onto the ground and straddled my hips to keep me from kicking him. I screamed with all my might, still hoping that someone somewhere would maybe hear me. He laughed at my pathetic attempts and motioned for someone off to the side. That confused me enough to quieten for a moment, then another face appeared in my vision. He was a young boy, most likely my age. He had a baby face, pale blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. He was also covered in blood and bruises and had the look of terror in his eyes that I knew mine held._

_He bowed his head slightly, "Yes, sir?" he asked in a polite voice despite his terror._

_The man on top of me motioned to the duct tape on the desk in the corner of the room, "Tap this bitch's mouth closed. She's going to attract attention." he spit out at the boy who shot a sorry look in my direction and followed orders._

_Once my mouth was taped closed the man motioned for the younger boy to sit down in the chair I had once been in, "Now we can get this party started." the man said happily and reached over for a large knife by his foot._

_I connected my gaze with the boy's and I saw in those tortured blue eyes he knew what was going to happen to me and how sorry he was. I kept my eye's on him the whole time. I didn't look at the man who was now ripping at my clothes like the monster he was, I didn't look at the shining silver blade in his right hand, and I didn't look at the gashes bleeding on my stomach now. All I could look at was the boy's honest face and revel in the hope that was still in his eyes. Hope that there was still a chance to escape._

_**/**_

I looked up into the man's face and I saw that boy. The one with the honest face and hope gleaming in his beautiful baby blue eyes. He'd grown up so much since last year when we were kidnapped together. He'd grown at least a foot and filled out with muscle. I saw he recognized me as well and he pulled me towards him and I couldn't help but cry. I heard him sniffle too and that made me cry harder. When he escaped, I didn't know if he had lived to make it out of the man's house or not. Now, seeing him alive and well made me feel a sense of relief I hadn't had in such a long time.

I wiped my eyes and pulled back to look at him, "I can't believe your alive." I said in disbelief and he grinned at me.

"I could say the same to you, too. I was so worried about you after I got out. I thought for sure he would have killed you. I'm just so glad you escaped as well, m'lady." he said in such a gentlemanly voice that matched the one I remembered from the days when we only had each other to keep from going mad.

I wiped another tear that had fallen, "You know, in all the craziness, I never got your name." I said sheepishly and he laughed and I couldn't help but notice how white his teeth were.

"My name is William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III, but you may call me Will." he said politely and grabbed my hand to kiss it gently.

I blushed, "Well, my name isn't nearly as long. I'm Chelsea. It's really nice to see you again, Will." I said honestly.

He grinned at me and the way the sun hit his face, I saw a small thin scar running the length of his face. He was still baby faced and cute, but the scar held a world of secrets I'm sure no one really knew. I thought back to my own scars and how they each had a story.

"Let me walk you home. It's getting dark and it would be rude of me to make you walk home by your self this late." he suggested and I nodded distantly.

We walked slowly, our bodies close enough for our arms to brush against each other with each step. I would have frowned upon this kind of contact, but this was strangely comforting. I listened to the soft pats of our feet and the rhythm our our breathing. It was almost dark outside when we reached my home again and I turned and gave Will one last hug.

"It was nice to see you again, Chelsea. Really nice in fact." he said honestly and kissed my hand again like he had done earlier.

I nodded and blushed, "It was nice to see you too, Will. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I told him and he smiled and sauntered off of my farm and back the way he came.

I dreaded going to sleep, because I knew he would be waiting there to torture me once again. He was always waiting for me patiently, in the same room he had prepared for me and the boy I now knew as Will. It was always some part of my experience with him to, like a personal nightmare journal stuck on replay. I bathed slowly, trying to put off the inevitable. I changed into my pajamas and crawl reluctantly into bed. I close my eyes and I'm sucked into the nightmare.

**/**

"_How do you like that?" he asked as he slid the knife across my pale ivory skin._

_I whimpered but never took my eyes off the boy sitting in the corner. He had long ago turned green from the amount of blood I had lost already from my cuts, and he looked tortured and nothing was happening to him. Even though he thought he was watching my own personal death, I still saw that gleam of light in his eyes that he was going to get us out. _

_The man on top of me motioned for the baby faced boy to come closer and kneel beside my head. He complied slowly and my heart jumped in my chest at the thoughts of what he wanted the boy to do to me. The man leaned over and whispered something in his ear and the boy's face became a strange mixture of anger and terror. The man leaned back and continued what he was doing but kept one eye on the boy._

_The boy leaned down to me, "I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do." he whispered almost silently in an agonized voice and I shut my eyes as tight as I could, afraid of what was going to happen next._

**A/N: So that was chapter three. My favorite chapter so far. Tell me what you think! Leave me a review.**

**P.S: This story is named after yet another Never Shout Never song. Can you tell that I love their music?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter four! Yay for three updates in one day :) enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four

_I just let things take its course and when I opened my eyes again it was dark and the boy was sitting by my side with his t-shirt in hand and was wiping the blood from my stomach. I gasped in pain and the boy jumped and removed the shirt from my stomach and leaned close to my face. He had a worried expression on his face and he checked my pulse for a moment then leaned back to look me over again._

"_You're lucky, you know that? You should be dead right now." he told me in a quiet voice not daring to go above a whisper._

_I sighed, "Yeah, well I've always been tough." I whispered back, feeling the floor for my own shirt._

_He handed it to me, "I'm going to find a way to get us out of here. I promise I will. I've been here for almost a year and I know what hell you will be going through if you stay here much longer." he told me in a sincere voice._

_I wrapped my under shirt around my cuts and then shrugged on my over shirt. Pain shot through every part of my body and I felt like crying, but I knew I had to be strong right now. I looked over at the boy and nodded my head. _

"_Okay, so what's the plan?" I asked and the boy grinned at me and started to go over his plans._

_**/**_

I sigh as I wake up from my almost tolerable night's sleep and I sit up stiffly and stretch my aching limbs. My whole body felt numb, but I had work to do. I pulled on my clothes and I was still pulling on my work boots as I was exiting my house. I grinned happily as I saw my fully grown turnips dancing in the spring breeze and I jumped for joy. I harvested them and shipped them, hoping for some extra money. I skipped to the barn where I milked and brushed Bessie and refilled the trough. Heading to the chicken coop, though, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

I froze fearfully and backed away a few steps when I heard something growl from somewhere in the murky depths of the forest. Then I heard the most playful yap that it almost scared me and I was tackled to the ground and covered in wet doggy kisses. The dog was tiny, most likely three pounds and was a furry brown ball of energy it seemed.

"Well, hello to you too. It seems like you like me. Do you want to live here on my farm?" I asked the adorable little dog and it yapped in response.

I grinned, "Well, it's decided. I'm going to name you Hunter. Take care of my livestock, okay? Don't let any wild dogs get them." I told the little dog seriously, and it yapped in response and danced around my feet.

I laughed at the silly pooch and entered my chicken coop, petting Izzy and Fizzy on the way to the feed storage. I put some feed on the ground and picked up the two milky white eggs that were on the ground. This was just my lucky day! I grinned and skipped into town and to Mirabelle's Animal Shop. I opened the door and found both Mirabelle and Vaughn standing in the middle of the room.

"That's it for this week." Vaughn told Mirabelle and she smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, Vaughn. You did a good job." she told him and he was starting to leave then Mirabelle thoguht of something, "Hold on a second. I have a favor to ask of you." she told him and his expression clouded with confusion.

"What is it?" he asked somewhat distantly, still heading towards the door.

"Something is bothering the animals. Could you go and take a look?" she asked, her eyes wide and pleading.

He gasped, "All of them?" he asked in surprise and Mirabelle nodded sheepily.

"I know you're busy, but there isn't anyone else I can ask..." she pleaded, her face still in full pout mode.

He sighed and nodded, "...Fine." he agreed and I cleared my throat quietly.

Mirabelle gasped, "Oh, Chelsea! I just asked Vaughn to do a job for me... If you have time, could you help him?" she asked me hopefully and Vaughn turned to glare at me.

"I work alone." he said in a cold voice that made me flinch.

Mirabelle scowled at him, "But you're busy right?" she asked smugly and Vaughn sighed, "So, what do you say, Chelsea?" she pleaded.

I sighed, "I'll help put." I said slowly and Mirabelle started to happy dance and she sauntered over to unlock the door leading to the animals.

We worked quickly and silently, neither of us saying anything. Vaughn took one side of the cages and I took the other. All of the animals looked fine, and I was starting to think that Mirabelle just did this to push us together. Sure, Vaughn was cute but I don't think either of us were looking for a relationship right now.

He opened the door for me, "I'm beat. You okay, Chelsea?" he asked and I nodded silently.

He tipped his hat at me, "You actually helped speed things up. I'll see you next week, I have a boat to catch." he said and he made his escape.

I watched the door close behind him and I couldn't help but wonder about the silent cowboy. What was it that made him tick? I mused over this while walking over to Sprout Island, going to try and find Will. I turned the corner of the Cafe and of course I have to run into someone. I sigh annoyed over this new tradition and looked at the person I had ran into. She was a small girl with blonde short hair that was curled in tight ringlets underneath an orange headband. Her dress was a beautiful orange color and hung down to her feet. She was only five or six and she already held an aurora of confidence.

"Excuse me, miss." she said politely and then ran off towards Chen's Merchant Shop.

I watched the little girl run off and I thought about how weird this island was. I turned around again and started walking, not really watching where I was going. I bumped into someone and tripped over their foot. The person fell to the ground with a grunt and they pulled me down with them. I sighed and was about apologize when I was interrupted by a husky laugh.

"You know, m'lady, we really need to stop running into each other like this." Will joked and all I could do was laugh and thank the Goddess at how lucky I was to have ran into him again, literally.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I wrote chapter one, two, three, AND four in one day. I am officially awesome. Haha just kidding. Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter is mostly flash back. WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT, VIOLENCE, AND DEATH. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THOSE THINGS THEN SKIP TO THE END. I ADVISE AGAINST THAT THOUGHT BECAUSE WHAT YOU WOULD BE SKIPPING IS IMPORTANT.  
**

**Yes, it was necessary to put that in ALL caps. Read on then. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Five

_The door burst open without warning and the boy sprang away from me with surprising agility. He plopped down into the corner that had been assigned to him and acted like we were up to nothing. The figure in the doorway was unfamiliar. The unknown person was definitely female, a little thing compared to the man we always saw. She had long blonde hair that reached mid-back and she wore only a long black dress. The man suddenly appeared behind her and he roughly shoved her into the room. She fell like a stone and the door slammed behind her._

_The boy and myself were silent for a moment, both contemplating the horror that the man had brought someone new in to torture. He got up slowly, a master of movement without sound by now, and walked over to the new girl. He crouched by her heaving body and smoothed a hand over her hair comfortingly. The girl's body started to shake with silent sobs and the boy pulled her into his lap and tightened his embrace around her. I wasn't much use at the moment, so I just sent hope in the direction of the poor girl._

_She struggled to get her breath back, "Who are you? Who is she? Are you all going to hurt me, too?" she asked in a terrified voice that made my heart break._

_The boy smiled softly, "No, we aren't going to hurt you. We are going to try and help you." he whispered and the girl hiccuped._

"_Who was that man? He's so... he acts like he has no emotions. Like this is all natural." she whispered back and I scooted over carefully to sit beside the pair._

_The boy nodded his head slightly in sadness, "I've been here for almost a year and a half now. I'm starting to learn some things about this monster." he told us and closed his eyes in thought, "He leaves the house everyday at noon and comes back at one o'clock exactly. His name is Harry, but I don't have a last name. I also know his bedroom is right above this room, so we need to be as silent as possible." he whispered silently and we both nodded, my eyes light with new information._

_We heard footsteps come down the stairs leading to the room then, and we sprang apart once again. The boy went to his corner and the girl huddled into my side, shaking like a scared puppy. The door opened and the light flicked on over head and we all squinted against the sharp glare of light. He never turned on that light because he didn't want us to see what he really looked like in direct light. He was tall, maybe six foot three, and had crooked teeth and a receding hair line. He was wearing only a pair of boxer shorts and his arousal was very apparent. His beer gut hung over the waistband, almost blocking out the shorts all the way._

_He grinned and shut the door behind him and sat down a bag he held in his hand with a thud, "Well, I see you have made a friend. To bad that friend won't be here much longer. Come here." he said in a menacing voice._

_When no one moved, he shot forward like a bullet and grabbed a fist full of my hair, "I said come here you bitch. Get on your knees." he ordered while pulling me to my knees by my hair._

_He shoved his erection down my throat and I gagged against the foreign feeling. I began to sob then, praying for it just to end already. I looked over at the boy and the new girl, they were both sitting in the corner watching with evident horror at what they were watching. The man growled and flipped me over onto my back, tearing at my shorts like a possessed animal going for the kill. Before I could prepare myself for what I knew was about to happen, he plunged in. I cried out in pain as he tore at my virgin walls._

_He laughed in pleasure and pumped faster. He grabbed something behind him and I saw the familiar flash of silver and felt the cold blade make contact with my thigh. He ran the blade over my skin in rhythm with his lower body and, on his final thrust, he stabbed the knife deep in my thigh as he came. I cried out in intense pain and the girl made the mistake of gasping and rushing to my side._

_The next thing happened so fast. The man reached around him and into the bag and pulled out a gun. He took aim and fired just as the girl got to my side. I watched in horror as the bullet entered her chest, __and she fell to the floor. Blood oozed out of the wound and gathered in a puddle beside me and eventually collecting with my own. I heard the boy gasp and he shot up. He tackled the man and he was just reaching for the gun when the man got the knife and slid it down the side of the boy's face, all the way from his right eye to his jaw. The boy gasped and jumped off of the man._

_The man stepped into his boxers again and put the gun in the bag again, "I don't know what's gotten into you two." he scolded and looked over at the girl with a blank expression, "So sad she had to leave us so soon. I planned on having fun with her. Oh well..." he said and he left the room slowly after that._

_I reached over to check the girl's pulse and I felt nothing. Tears flowed freely now and the boy joined me at that time. He checked her pulse as well, a sad look in his eyes and blood pouring down his face from his wound. I reached into the girl's pocket, hoping for something that could help us. I pulled out a wallet and I opened it slowly. Her name was Elizabeth May Jones and she had just turned fifteen. My breathing became labored as I pulled out the pictures. Photos of her and her family, smiling and happy. Seeing her family made me miss mine all the more. The last time I had seen my parents was six months ago. I placed my hand over my mouth and placed the wallet back in her pocket and scooted away from her cold still body._

_My body was shaking with silent sobs and I knew my face had turned snow white. The boy looked at me with evident worry and collected me in his arms, "It's going to be okay." he whispered, rocking me back and forth._

_I shook my head no, "It's not going to be okay. We are going to end up like that if we don't get the fuck out of here." I whispered in a shocked voice and the boy smoothed his hand over my sweat matted hair._

"_We will get out. I'm going to get us out if it's the last thing I do." he promised and, for some reason, I actually believed him._

_**/**_

I swiped at the tears that had collected in my eyes during my flash back. Will sat at my side, looking over the waves silently and I could see in the pale scar on the side of his beautiful face. I leaned against him for support, "Do you remember Elizabeth?" I asked in a quiet voice while not looking at him.

He cleared his throat, "I do. I wish I could have saved her." he mumbled quietly, his face full of regret.

"You did what you could, but it was to late. Just think, she was up in the sky watching over us after that. She helped us get out." I comforted him.

He smiled and nodded, "You are right, m'lady." he agreed and turned his direction over to the ocean once more.

I leaned against him, silently thanking the Goddess for bringing Will to me. Despite the unusual circumstances to which we met, he had been such a good friend to me in those times of need and I was still lucky to have him as a friend now. He was my best friend.

* * *

**A/N: I am seriously proud of this chapter. I didn't want to add sexual violence, but I had to sooner or later. I didn't go into to much detail because I don't do those things. I am so, so, so, SO proud of this chapter and the way it turned out though. I hope you are as well. I'll shut up now. Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six! Yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

The rest of the week passed in a flash. I upgraded my little home and bought a new calf from the money I profited from my shipment of turnips. I had built two outdoor fences for my chickens and cows, and I put them out in the sun daily if the weather was good. Hunter, the dog that I had found, fit right in with the farm. He was a little bundle of energy and a great pal to have on the farm. He established himself as the leader of the pack among the animals as well. They always did what he wanted them to. If he wanted them to go to their fences, in they went. He was going to be a big help in the future.

It was soon Monday morning and a loud series of taps sounded at my front door. I groaned and pried my eyes open just barely and looked at the little clock on the nightstand. The digital numbers read six o'clock in the morning. I groaned again and struggled to get free of my tangled blankets. I screech slightly as I plop unceremoniously to the dusty hard wood floor. The commotion outside quietens and I feel blindly against the wall to search for the light switch. I flip the switch after a few moments of searching and I successfully blind myself. I squint against the sudden light and open the door roughly, fully prepared to give whoever decided to annoy me at this awful hour a piece of my mind.

That urge died away when I saw the unusual party standing in front of my house. Julia was bouncing up and down impatiently, excitement radiating off of her astoundingly alert self. Mirabelle stood a little farther back and also looked quite excited. A huge animal stood at her side, and I saw in the dim morning light that it was a brown horse with white dapples* covering her large hips. Vaughn was currently leaning against my house, his arms crossed tightly against his broad chest. His hat was pulled down over his eyes and he was tapping his boot impatiently.

Julia gasped happily, "You're awake! We have something to ask you!" she exclaimed happily and started to jump up and down while clapping her small hands.

I sighed, "This couldn't have waited till noon?" I asked, only half irritated because I wasn't awake enough to be seriously mad at her yet.

Vaughn spoke up before anyone else could, "I told her you would be pissed if we woke you up this early. Look who was right." he gloated, shooting a superior look at Julia from under the rim of his hat.

Julia stuch her tongue out at him and Mirabelle ignored them, "We came by to see if you would mind taking this horse in. She was found roaming the streets in another town and Vaughn brought her here to see if I could find a home for her." she explained and I glanced at Vaughn.

He was looking at me with a serious expression, "She's pregnant, too. Just the thought of someone dumping her on the side of the road while she is foaling disgusts me. She's sound*, she's bomb-proof*, she's an overall excellent horse. Will you take her in?" he asked in a pleading voice, actually showing some emotion for once.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll take her. I have a stable, I'll just need some help cleaning it out. How long until she has her foal?"I asked and a nervous look appeared on everyone's face.

Mirabelle cleared her throat, "She could have it any day now." she mumbled quietly and I gasped in surprise.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to work fast then." I said in a strong, sure voice and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Mirabelle and Julia both hugged me, "We will keep her in the pin out back. Vaughn can help you set up the stable." Mirabelle offered and a suspicious gleam entered her eye.

Vaughn didn't object so I just nodded and they all departed. I went inside to change into my work clothes while I waited for Vaughn to get back with the supplies I needed to set up the stable for my new horse. I yawned as I pulled on my bandana and arranged my hair underneath it neatly. I locked my door as I exited my home and walked slowly over to the stable. This was the one building that I hadn't investigated yet, and the excuse to was a major boost to curiosity. I stepped towards the door slowly and saw that there was a pad lock bolting the two doors together.

I knitted my eyebrows together in annoyance and took out my hammer from my rucksack. I aimed it carefully then swung with all my might. It made a clean sound against the metal lock but it didn't break. I growled quietly and took four more swings, each one harder than the last. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I swung around, my face going bright crimson with embarrassment. Vaughn was standing with his arms crossed and wore a slightly amused look on his usually cold face.

He walked up to me slowly and took the hammer from my small hand, "Don't hurt yourself." he said and he motioned for me to go stand beside the pile of stuff in the wheelbarrow that he had brought with him from the shop.

He took a moment to aim the hammer then swung it, a carefree look on his face. The lock snapped open easily and I stared at it dumbfounded for a moment. Vaughn just looked at me with a blank expression and I stormed past up to him and poked him in the chest with my index finger.

"Don't look so superior. I loosened it." I said in an irritated voice and he grabbed my hand for the second time and placed it by my side.

"Sure you did." he agreed as he walked back over to his wheelbarrow to push it into the stable.

I sighed, growing irritated with the cowboy. I was beginning to wish he wasn't talking to me. I would rather have the silent cowboy, and not the clever sarcastic one. I push open the doors and about choke from dust inhalation. I sneeze and go into a coughing fit, thoroughly convinced that this place was going to choke me to death. Other then the massive amounts of dust, this place seemed to be in pretty good shape. There was three stalls, each one fully equipped to house three or more horses. The only thing that worried me was the fact that the roof looked a bit unstable in one of the corners. I stepped out of the way so Vaughn could enter behind me and he coughed as well.

"Ever heard of dusting?" he mumbled quietly and I shoot a glare at him.

"I've never been in here before. The person who owned the ranch before me never heard of dusting." I shot back, growing even more irritated with him.

He shrugged and handed me a broom, the order to sweep down cobwebs and every other dirt particle that didn't belong here outside unsaid but it was in his gaze. I grab the broom from him roughly and get to work. I pull my shirt over my mouth and nose to keep from coughing and sneezing to death, and I swept the floor silently. Vaughn pulled out a rag and starting scrubbing down the stalls. He didn't talk so I decided to entertain myself with wondering thoughts.

It didn't take long for my mind to wonder to the cowboy. He was a strange one, I had to admit that. I also had to admit that I felt something for him. I'm not entirely sure what I felt for him, but there was something there. I hadn't felt anything even remotely close to liking someone after I had been kidnapped and raped. I was still weary of guys in general. The image of my captor came to the front of my mind and I cringed, deciding to entertain myself some other way.

I started to hum a song that I had heard on the radio when I was still with my parents about two years ago. The commotion Vaughn was making quietened, and after a few minutes of humming, I changed to singing to myself quietly. I looked over my shoulder and saw Vaughn watching me, and I blushed and stopped singing. He cleared his throat but didn't comment, he just turned back to his work.

Hours passed in silence and my back was starting to hurt and sweat was pouring from my brow. The stable was dust and dirt free, all of it transferring from the floor to my clothes. Vaughn stood up, sweat glistening on his face as well, and motioned for me to hand him hay on the ground beside the wheelbarrow. I handed it to him painfully, my back protesting, and he scattered it around the floor of the first stable. He filled the trough with food and slumped against the freshly cleaned wall for a moment to catch his breath.

"I'll bring her over in about in hour." he told me quietly and I nodded.

"Okay, that will give me time to go feed my other animals and set them outside and maybe get in a quick shower." I said, more to myself then him, and I saw a pink flush wash over his skin and he pulled his hat down quickly to hide it.

He cleared his throat and nodded. He squeezed past me and left my farm quickly. It wasn't until he was out of sight that I started to laugh at the strange cowboy. I sighed and caught my breath and exited the stable and headed to the barn to feed my two cows. Hunter greeted me happily as I opened the door, he had taken to sleeping with the cows, and I patted him quickly and brushed down my two cows. They mooed happily as I ushered them out into the bright afternoon sun and I locked the gate before rushing to the chicken coop. I gathered the two eggs in the corner sleeping boxes and greeted each one happily. They clucked and I set them outside as well.

I set the eggs in the shipment box and I grabbed a towel off of the clothes line running beside my home and ran to the stream running along the west end of my farm. This was my only source of bathing until I could afford a shower to be installed. I stripped off my sweaty clothes and folded them neatly along the bank and I stepped into the cool water. I scrubbed the dirt and sweat from my body quickly, an ear open for any unusual sounds. I towel off quickly and redress. I had just pulled on my shoes once more when Vaughn walked onto the ranch again, the horse by his side.

I rushed to his side and opened the door to the stable for him. He led the horse into the first stall and took her lead off of her and hung it on a hook close to the gate of the stall. She looked around for a moment before heading over to the food bucket. Vaughn tipped his hat at me and left me alone with my new arrival. I hesitantly stepped forward and smoothed a hand over her back. She didn't even do anything except continue to eat so I took it as a good sign.

"I think I'm going to call you Dakota. I hope you and your baby like it here." I said quietly while smoothing my hand over her mane, she looked back at me and neighed happily.

* * *

**A/N: This is a really long chapter! The finished product is 2,000 words exactly without author note or introduction. I feel accomplished. :) Lots of clever Vaughn in this chapter and, if all goes well, the will be included in the next few chapters. Leave me a review and tell me whatcha think of this so far!**

***Bomb-proof: A horse that doesn't spook.**

***Dapples: Round, colored markings on a horse's coat.**

***Sound: This is a term to describe a healthy horse.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Night fell quickly and I crawled into bed slowly, sleep hazing my mind. I pulled my ratty quilt up and over me and as soon as I closed my eyes, a gut feeling of something being wrong hit me. I opened my eyes and looked towards my door, checking to see if it was locked. Everything seemed to be in order and that confused me. I shrugged and closed my eyes again but the feeling wouldn't go away. I sighed and got out of bed, wrapping my quilt around my shoulders for warmth against the cool night air and unlocked my door and stepped outside.

I looked all around me and I couldn't find the source of my unease. I shivered slightly as the wind hit my bare legs, and I walked slowly towards my stable. Dakota was whining and neighing uneasily and I knitted my eye brows together and opened the door to the stable. I stepped into the warmth and looked into her stall and found Dakota laying on the ground, her belly contracting slightly. I gasp and drop my blanket in my rush to the animal shop. It was almost one in the morning but I had to get someone to help me. I shivered as I banged on the door, and finally someone answered. It was Mirabelle, and she was swaying on her feet sleepily. I put an apologetic look on my face.

"I'm so sorry for waking you up, but Dakota has gone into labor I think!" I exclaimed in a frantic voice and all the sleep melted away from her face.

"Let me go get Vaughn!" she said and rushed towards her guest room and knocked on the door.

I stepped inside and shut the door behind me, shivering from the night air and my little amount of clothing. Vaughn stepped into view, clad in only a pair of boxers. My jaw dropped slightly as I took in his muscular form and bare silver hair. If he was hot with clothes, he won the sexy award hands down without them. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and turned to look at me.

"How long has she been in labor?" he asked, trying to seem alert and focused.

I panic inside a bit, "I don't know. I was about to go to bed and I had a feeling something was wrong. I looked around trying to find out what it was then I decided to go and check on her. I just found her five minutes ago." I explained in a rushed voice and he nodded.

"Go back to the stable. I'll be there as soon as I can." he ordered and I nodded and ran all the way back to my ranch.

A few minutes passed and Vaughn arrived. He had put on a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and some sneakers. He brought a lot of towels and blankets with him as well. I watched as he checked over Dakota and he slid down the wall outside her stall and patted the space beside him. I sat down a reasonable distance from him and wrapped myself in my quilt again. We sat in silence for a moment before I broke it.

"How long till she gives birth?" I asked hesitantly and he shrugged.

"Few hours maybe." he said in a somewhat unfriendly voice as he leaned his head against the wall.

I sighed, "I'm sorry for waking you up. I just didn't know what to do." I apologized and he just nodded and closed his eyes.

I sighed again and wrapped the quilt tighter around my shoulders. Vaughn looked over at me with confusion in his eyes, "You know, most people don't talk to me. Not anymore then they have to anyway. Guess something about me rubs people the wrong way." he paused for a moment before continuing, "Do you know what it is? Not that I care." he said quickly and I thought for a moment.

"Well, you could smile more." I suggested and he frowned at me in confusion.

"Huh? What's the big deal about smiling? I don't get it." he said in an unhappy voice and I gave him a glare that could melt ice, "Okay, okay. I'll give it a shot, I guess." he complied quickly.

"How's this?" he asked while frowning at me.

I shake my head and he sighs, "No? Well, what about this?" he smirked at me.

I laugh and shake my head no, "That's close, but still not right." I told him and he grunted.

"Still not quite right, huh? Forget it, I don't have to smile to do my job." he said and I decided to step out on a limb and take a plunge into the unknown.

"I'd like to see you smile, though." I explained in a quiet voice and his face flushed pink.

"Really? Well, I'll be damned. Nobody's ever asked to see me smile before." He stated, then something came to him, "Hey, why the sudden interest in my smile? Did you make some kind of bet?" he asked me in a suspicious voice.

I shook my head no quickly and he grew even more confused, "Huh. I don't get it then." he told me then he shrugged, "Well, I'll work on it. It's gonna take some practice."

I grinned to myself and slid down closer to the floor, tugging to quilt even tighter around myself. Vaughn glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and quickly reached over and dragged me to his side. I stop myself from gasping as I felt his arm wrap around my stomach and my face turned a bright shade of red. We sat in silence for a bit longer and we both jumped when Dakota neighed loudly. Vaughn dashed to her side and noted that the front legs were coming out. My heart rate picked up as I watched Vaughn work his magic and an twenty minutes later the colt was born. He was an adorable little thing. His eyes were a striking blue and he had a black spot over the left eye. His coat was evenly distributed with black and white, making him the cutest thing I have ever seen.

Vaughn straightened and looked over the two horses, "What are you going to name him?" he asked while watching the little boy struggle to his feet.

I think for a minute, "Domino." I decide quickly and Vaughn nods.

Fifteen minutes passed after that and we both watched with bated breath as the colt took his first steps and started to nurse. I smiled at Vaughn and he actually managed to somewhat smile back. I grab my quilt off of the ground and follow Vaughn out of the stable to let the two horses rest.

I looked up at Vaughn, "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you." I thanked him and he shrugged.

"It's what I do." he said then he turned and departed.

I sighed and I make my way back to my home. The sun was starting to rise and the clock read six-thirty in the morning. I didn't care though, and I fell into bed and I was asleep in minutes.

* * *

**A/N: Writing this chapter makes me see just how bad at birthing scenes I really am. If it sucks I'm sorry. These chapters are mainly to build the bond between Vaughn and Chelsea. Next chapter will also be full of Vaughn!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two updates in one day... Hmm, I'm officially awesome. Just kidding! Read on!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Days pass without sign of the man. Even though we knew his name, we didn't give him the grace of us saying it. We had already tried to escape, but we found out that the man locked the door after the came to "visit" us. The boy had found a safety pin and was trying to pick the lock, and I proved to be more of a burden then a help. I spent my days looking at pictures of Elizabeth and her family. More often than not, I wished for the end to come already. Whether it be from the man or starvation so be it. I just wanted all to be over with._

_The boy grunted and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, "I've almost got it. I can feel it." he said and with one last twist, the safety pin broke._

_He threw it to the floor, "Damn it!" he exclaimed and we heard the man move upstairs. _

"_You've done it now." I whimpered in fear and the door burst open._

_**/**_

I snap awake and lay quivering in my bed with fear. That day was by far the worst one I had been through during my captivation. The man had been sick and was in an awful mood, causing him to be even more brutal. My heart rate picked up and I struggled to calm myself. My head began to spin and I decided I'd better get up and out of this house before I pass out. I take one glance at the clock and see it read two-thirty in the afternoon. I groaned as my stomach began to rumble and I changed into my work clothes quickly.

I checked on all of my animals quickly before I ran headlong towards the cafe. I burst through the door and I spot Vaughn and Denny sitting at a table together. Vaughn looked half dead from what could only be an all nighter and I set an apologetic look on my face. Everything was calm until Vaughn said something to Denny and he exploded with anger.

"I can't believe you have the guts to say that to my face!" he exclaimed in a severely pissed off voice and got in Vaughn's face.

Vaughn's face clouded with confusion, "Didn't you just say fishermen don't make money?" he asked Denny in a lost voice.

"Fishing is in my blood! I don't care if I make any money! It's my passion!" Denny yelled angrily and he was met by complete silence.

He huffed out a breath, "Never mind, man. It's clear you just don't get it at all." Denny said in a sad voice and walked over to sit at another table.

Vaughn's face was still clouded with confusion when I walked over and took a seat in front of him, "...Chelsea..." he mumbled and I sighed.

"Why did you make fun of his fishing?" I asked him in a no nonsense voice and he grunted.

"I wasn't making fun of him. It's just so odd that he works so hard at a job that doesn't pay well." he explained.

I sighed again, "It's what he loves to do. It's like your love for animals." I told him and he nodded his head in acceptance.

"I don't really have a way with words." he said quietly and he tipped his hat down over his eyes.

I tapped his hand to get his attention, "You really need to go and apologize to him. He looks like he just lost his best friend." I said, motioning over to a very dejected looking Denny.

Vaughn nodded and scooted his chair back, "You're right." he said and he walked over to Denny, "Hey, I didn't mean what I just said. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult your work." he apologized and then paused before continuing, "I just think it's amazing how much you like your job and how hard you work at it." he explained and Denny was quiet for a moment.

Denny sighed, "How can I stay mad at you when you put it like that?" he said in his usual friendly voice and grinned up at Vaughn.

"Hey, man, sorry for blowing my stack back there. Hey! Let me make it up to you. Let's pig out together!" he suggested and Vaughn nodded and tipped his hat.

Denny looked over at me, "Hey, Chelsea, how about you join us?" he asked and I nodded before walking over to their table and plopping down beside Vaughn.

We all ordered out food and joked while eating. I about choked on a sip of iced tea when Denny told one of the funniest jokes in the world. Vaughn seemed to be enjoying himself as well and actually cracked a smile once or twice. When the lunch ended, Vaughn offered to walk me home and I agreed quickly. Denny left towards his home and Vaughn and I started off towards the ranch.

"So, you and Denny seem to be pretty good friends." I said, just to make conversation.

He shrugged, "I guess." he somewhat agreed and lowered his hat a bit.

I was going to reach up and take his hat, but I realized I wouldn't have been able to get it because I was so much shorter than him. So, I motioned to him like I wanted to tell him a secret and when he bent down, I reached up and took his hat off his head. His eyes went wide and he lunged to try and get it back from me.

"Give it back!" he exclaimed, trying to reach around me to take it back.

I grinned and plopped it down on my head, "You have to catch me first." I taunted then I ran away from him at full speed.

I kept one hand on my head to keep the hat from blowing away and I could hear the loud taps of his boots as he raced after me. I could hear him gaining on me, and I tried to speed up. Note to self: Don't try and out run a man who herds cows for a living. He grabbed me by the waist and swung me around to face him. I could feel his heart beating wildly against my chest as he pulled me close and I could have sworn he was blushing when he reached up to take his hat back from me. His hand never made contact though.

I saw a flash of blonde then Vaughn was on the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUHHH! Haha :) I am so crappy at cliffhangers! I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible! Don't want to leave you hanging to long! Leave me a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**See, I didn't leave you waiting for too long! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

I gasp as I look down and see Will and Vaughn wrestling at my feet, "What the hell are you doing, Will? Let him go!" I ordered and Will grunted as Vaughn took the upper hand.

"Yeah, what the hell are you doing?" Vaughn yelled while dodging a punch to the face.

Will struggled underneath Vaughn, "I don't want anything to happen to, Chelsea. She shouldn't trust you after what happened to her!" he shouted, jealousy clouding his voice.

Vaughn knitted his eyebrows together and shot me a "What the hell is he talking about?" look. Will took the opening and swung a right hook at Vaughn. It caught him in the jaw and I gasped. Vaughn lost it then, and the two boys threw punches left and right. I yelled for someone to help, but this island seemed to be deserted at the moment. I had no shot at separating the two boys, but I had to do something. I waited for an opening and I tried to shove Will off of Vaughn. A wild punch flew and knocked me in the jaw and I fell backwards.

That stopped everything and Will rushed over to me, "Chelsea! I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed while reaching out towards me.

I flinched and scooted away from his hand, painful memories coming to the front of my mind, "Don't touch me, Will." I whispered in a terrified voice that he had heard before.

A sad look entered his eyes, "Chelsea, I didn't mean to! I'm not going to hurt you." he tried to explain, still edging forward.

I curled in on myself and tried to stop the memories flashing to the front of my mind, "Stop it! Please just stop it!" I whispered, more in the past than the present.

Will stopped moving forward and sat down on the muddy ground with a sad look in his eye. I didn't see Vaughn move until he took a hold of my arm and tried to help me to my feet. The unexpected contact made me lose it. I screamed and thrashed against his hold, tears running down my face. Vaughn dropped his hold on me and stepped away, his face full of shock. Will flinched away from me and covered his ears, the sound of my shrieks bringing back memories of his own. I tried to remember that I wasn't in that cold basement anymore, and with an island of people who loved me. I quietened after a few minutes and I couldn't meet the eyes of either boy.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." I said in a quiet voice and I run towards my home.

I make it to my door and then I hear someone stop short behind me, "Do you care to explain what the fuck happened back there?" Vaughn demanded and I sighed and turned to look at him, gathering courage I didn't have.

I walked over to a spot of grass and patted the place beside me. I looked Vaughn over as he sat down and saw that his lip was bleeding and his eye was beginning to bruise. I mentally cursed Will for attacking him. If Will wanted to live, he'd better steer clear of me for a while. I looked at Vaughn out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was looking at me expectantly.

I sighed, "I don't think I can tell you the whole story. The only thing you need to know is that me and Will were trapped in a basement for a year. Will is just looking out for me because he knows what I've been through and he doesn't want to see me get hurt." I explained and he was quiet for a minute.

"I'm sorry. Just know if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here to listen." he said and I smiled at him softly, "I could have kicked his ass if I wanted to." he blurted out, totally changing the topic.

It shocked me enough to make me laugh, "I know, but I'm glad you didn't. Here, let me take a look at you." I said and he turned his face away from me.

"I'll be okay." he tried to say but I shot him a glare and he sighed and turned to look at me again.

I brush off a bit of blood running from his busted lip and wipe it without thinking on my pants. I inspected his eyes and saw that it would most likely become a black eye soon enough. At least Will got in one lucky punch. I made a note to go and check on him to see if he was laying half dead in a ditch somewhere or not. Vaughn looked fine except for those two things and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you're okay. For the most part anyway." I said, eying the still dripping blood from his lip.

He wiped it away, "Yeah. I'll live. Not so sure about pretty boy back there though. I think I broke his nose." he said and I was about to scold him when he interrupted me, "It was self defense. I have an excuse." he said and I playfully smacked him on the arm.

"I'm just glad you didn't kill him. He shouldn't have attacked you, but it wouldn't have given you the excuse to kill him." I said and he actually grinned at me.

He looked up at the night sky and sighed, "I have an early morning tomorrow. I'd better get going. Good night, Chelsea." he said and I waved as he left my ranch.

I stalked into my house and changed into my pajamas. I crawled into bed, dreading what lies ahead of me. I close my eyes and the nightmare begins,

**/**

"_What the hell is all this noise?" the man yelled to us and we didn't answer._

_He shoved the boy against a wall and the safety pin fell out of his pocket. The man bent down to grab it and when he leaned back up he smacked the boy in the face, "What the hell is this?" he asked and the boy stuttered for a second._

"_That's a safety pin sir." he responded and got another smack to the face._

"_I know what it is. Why do you have it?" he asked the boy who bowed his head._

"_We were trying to escape." he responded and the man laughed bitterly and he moved away from the boy._

"_You want to escape? Go right ahead. I'll even give you a head start." the man said and the boy hesitated for a moment before breaking into a sprint and out the door. _

_The man gave me a look and I shook my head no and he grinned. The man waited another two seconds before walking out of the room, his gun in hand. He sprinted up the stairs with amazing agility and I knew for sure that the boy was going to be shot. I saw light reflect off of something metal in the man's bag and I saw it was his knife. I got up slowly and picked it up out of the bag. It was heavy and cold in the palm of my hand but I knew it might be useful to me later. In the silence, I heard a gunshot ring clear and I knew for certain the boy was dead. I had just lost the one person who was keeping me sane. I looked at the knife in my hand and I suddenly knew what I had to do. I stuck the knife in the pocket of my pants carefully and waited._

**A/N: I'm not so sure about this chapter... I just don't know. Will got his ass handed to him. Go Vaughn! :) So, that's a good life lesson. Don't pick on Vaughn, because you will get a beat down! (I have problems) Vaughn is going away for a chapter because this chapter is set on a Tuesday. Next chapter will be full of flashback goodness. I hope you enjoyed my rant! Peace! Leave me a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

****

So I'm sick... So if this chapter doesn't make sense, blame the medicine I'm taking. It's really strong, and I keep saying weird things. So it's most likely not the best idea to write something in these conditions, but what the hell. This chapter was nagging me and I just had to write it. So, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Ten

_The man returned to the room almost half an hour later. He had lost the gun and walked in found me leaning calmly against the back wall. He smiled when he saw me and shut the door tightly behind him. I kept my face neutral, not daring to reveal any of my plans. He walked slowly towards me, his pace light and happy._

"_It's a shame we lost the boy." he said quietly and then he shrugged, "Oh well. I still have you." he whispered while reaching out to stroke my face lovingly._

_I side stepped his hand and pulled out his knife, "Don't touch me. If you do, prepare to have a limb chopped off." I warned and he gasped and removed his hand from my face._

"_Where did you get that?" he questioned and I laughed._

"_You're_ _single-handily the stupidest kidnapper ever. You don't leave weapons with the victim." I told him in a superior voice because I now had the upper hand._

_He shook his head, "I must say, I didn't take you for a cunning one." he said quietly and edged forward slowly._

_I shook my head as well, "Well, look who was wrong." I said while inspecting the knife in my hand closely._

_He lunged forward then and tackled me to the floor. I screeched as I felt the man's weight and a pain shot through my head as it knocked against the ground. He grabbed the knife from my hand quickly then poised it at my throat. I cursed myself mentally for being so careless and stupid._

_The man laughed menacingly, "Now look who has the advantage." he whispered in my ear and I felt all my hope drain away once again._

_**/**_

I led both Dakota and Domino out of the barn and into the newly constructed fence where they could graze freely. Once I made sure they were okay, I went to the barn to feed, brush, and milk my cows. That was soon finished and I led them outside and into their designated fenced area. I trotted happily to the chicken coop. I collected the eggs and scattered feed all over the ground and bring them outside as well. Hunter sat down between the two pins and barked at me happily. I scratched him behind the ears for a moment before I skipped out of my farm and went on a search for Will.

I found him easily enough. He was sitting in the sand, his face wistful and pointed towards the ocean. I walked up to him and sat down beside him. He didn't look at me, but I could have sworn there was a black shadow over his left eye. I put my hand on his arm gently. H flinched slightly and still didn't look at me. I sighed softly.

"Will, will you please look at me?" I asked and he shook his head no quickly.

I sighed again, "Will, please look at me." I pleaded and he sighed and turned to look at me.

I gasped as I saw the damage Vaughn had done. Will's left eye was swollen and black. The bridge of his nose was bruised and swollen as well. I could tell that his lip had been busted and he had a lighed shadowed bruise on his left cheek bone from his broken eye. His face seemed to have taken the worst of the damage and I felt really bad about what happened.

"Will, I'm so sorry you got hurt. I just have one question: Why did you attack Vaughn?" I asked and he turned his face away from me.

"I just didn't want to see you get hurt again. That guy is bad news, Chelsea, and I'm just worried because I know you don't find him dangerous." he explained and I shook my head at him.

"Will, you do know we will never be more than friends. Right?" I asked and he sighed again.

"I know, and I accepted that two days ago when I saw you with him. I could see on your face that you liked him in a way different from your like for me. I'm just going to have to get over it, I guess." he said quietly and I groaned and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Will. I'm sorry I'm broken, I'm sorry I can't be what you want me to be, and I'm sorry you have such a crappy friend." I said tearfully and he turned to look at me.

"You aren't a bad friend, Chelsea. More like the opposite of that, actually. We went through hell together. That's not something a person could forget, and it's something that bonds two people together. Considering everything, you are my best friend and I'm glad to have met you." he said and I felt the tears overflow and streak down my cheeks.

"Thank you for that, Will. It means a lot to me." I said and I released him and he smiled at me.

"You're welcome m'lady." he stated simply and we both turned to watch the ocean peacefully.

**/**

_Darkness washed over me as the lights disappeared with the man. I sunk down in the corner and cried. For the first time since getting here, I cried because I felt sorry for myself. I wanted this to end so bad it hurt, and I knew it was never going to happen. I curled into myself and sat in the darkness, hot tears washing down my pale, drawn face. Hope was a distant concept in the back of my mind. I realized something today as well. If I had counted right, this was the year mark of being in this hell hole and with it came the saddest day of my life._

_I was all alone. My one and only companion was gone and possibly in a ditch somewhere. I was alone with my fears now, and I found myself being eaten alive by them. I wanted to scream, but I knew it would be a lost cause. I closed my eyes, only to be startled and open them again as the door burst open. A sharp beam of light hit me square in the face and a gasp sounded._

"_We found her!" someone exclaimed and I realized I had been saved._

**A/N: I'm not going to ramble. Leave me a review and tell me what you think about the story so far. Please and thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I had to write this chapter. I popped into my head and it wouldn't go away. I warn you now, you are going to be upset at me for the beginning... I don't like it either but it's the only way to make it work. Sorry!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Days passed and soon it was once again Monday. I quickly did my chores and skipped happily towards the animal shop. I had more than one thing on my mind as I opened the door slowly, cautious for some unknown reason. I had been ignoring Julia the past few days, so I knew she was going to be pissed at me. Also, Vaughn was on the island today. I realized I had developed quite an unhealthy fascination with the cowboy and that scared me somewhat. I wasn't ready for a relationship, but I knew my feelings for Vaughn were more than friend based. I stepped inside the cool building to escape the hot summer air and the first thing made me blush and gasp at the same time.

Vaughn was on the floor with a small girl on top of him, enthusiastically kissing him. She was wearing a light pink dress and had long shiny black hair. She was pale white except for the crimson blush on her cheeks, and she had a large pair of glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose. Vaughn gasped as he broke the kiss and flushed when he saw me.

"Chelsea!" he exclaimed, seeming to be at a loss of words.

I shook my head at him, tears flowing freely down my face, "Don't..." I whispered then I ran head long back towards my house.

I passed Mirabelle and Julia on my wild rampage, and they both sent me confused looks but I didn't stop to explain. I tripped over my own foot and fell to the ground, clutching my chest. Vaughn had been chasing me it seemed, and he fell to the ground close to me. I tried to get back up and get away from him, but he held my wrist tight in his gloved hand.

"Let me explain, Chelsea." he pleaded and I shook my head at him stubbornly.

"You don't have to explain. I know what I saw and it's okay." I lied and he sighed in frustration.

"No it's not okay. Sabrina attacked me. I don't even really know her. I don't like her." he explained and I shook my head at him once again.

"You don't have to lie to me, Vaughn." I told him and he growled at me.

"I like you. If you want proof, here's your proof." he said before leaning down to kiss me hungrily.

I mentally gasp and kiss him back without thinking. My stomach was doing back flips and my cheeks were probably bright red by now. He broke the kiss after a few seconds and sighed as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked and I nodded mutely, my mind still replaying the kiss.

He smiled and kissed me softly once more, "Good."

**/**

"Oh. My. Goddess. He actually kissed you? I'm so happy for you!" Julia exclaimed loudly from across the table.

I giggled, "Thanks. I think I really like him. There's just one problem." I said back to her and her face clouded with confusion.

"What would that be?" she asked and I lowered my head.

"I haven't told him about my past yet. I'm afraid it will scare him off." I explained and Julia's confusion melted away for sadness.

"Aw, sweetheart. If he really likes you, he will be understanding of your past and want to help you get over it." she said sympathetically.

I shrugged, "I sure hope you're right." I mumbled and all conversation stopped as Mirabelle set our dinner in front of us.

**/**

I nod my thanks to Mirabelle for dinner and make my escape. I slowly walk towards my house, not really watching where I'm going. My mind was weaving through several different things, but the most popular was Vaughn. Did he really like me? I mean, I like him. I just didn't see him as the type to get serious about a girl. I mused over this for a few more moments before someone grabbed me around the waist from behind.

I screeched in shock and turned around, my fist poised to deck someone. Vaughn shielded his face from me and I put my fist down and sighed.

"Don't sneak up behind me." I said coldly and continued to walk.

Vaughn kept up with me easily, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask if you would accompany me to gaze at the stars." he said and I grinned to myself.

I held out my hand in offering, "Well, then lead the way cowboy." I said and he grinned and took my hand.

We ended up at the meadow and we were both laying in the cool green grass, hand in hand. We didn't say much, just savored each others company. We gazed at the stars for what felt like hours, then a shooting star lit up the sky, "Hey, look! Make a wish." Vaughn whispered suddenly.

I closed my eyes tight and wished with all my might. I opened my eyes and looked over at Vaughn, and prayed with all my might that my wish would come true.

* * *

**A/N: I like this chapter :) This is a really short chapter and for that I'm sorry. I'll make the next one longer. I was going to have Vaughn laying on the floor with Julia on top of him, holding him still because his arm was bleeding rapidly. I just couldn't bring myself to write that though. Just know I hate Sabrina with a passion.**

**P.S: I've developed a fascination for Skye... I don't know why... Maybe similarities to Vaughn... For what ever reason, it's compelled me to think about writing a fanfic on him... I might and I might not...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay :) New chapter! I hope you guys like it! It contains a twist you may or may not have seen coming! Have fun with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Morning sunlight shined brightly into my window and I squinted against the beam as I sleep still clung to me. I shifted the quilt back and hopped out into the chilly morning air. Fall had come with a vengeance this year, the temperature slowly chilling for its preparations for winter. I slide my pajamas off and replace them with my work clothes quickly, shivering slightly. I finger combed my hair before placing my signature bandana on my head, tying the knot carefully in the back. I added a light jacket to my outfit then went outside to do my morning chores.

I skipped happily towards the animal barn, my head not in my surroundings. I open the door carefully, and I'm greeted by my cows. I pat each one of their spotted back before I get out my brush and brush them down. They mooed happily and I grinned. I replaced the fodder in their feeders then waved goodbye to them before skipping to the chicken coop. I picked up each bundle of feathers and cuddled them for a moment and then set them down again. I scatter feed down on the floor before exiting the coop and making my way towards the stable to now check on Domino and Dakota.

Domino was now a month old and had developed a stubborn personality just like his mother, I found out. A week after his birth, he turned barn sour* and wouldn't leave his stall. Of course, Dakota wouldn't leave without her baby and she stood inside the stall as well. Finally, I had just given up and now it was getting to cold for them to go outside. I opened the stable door and approached their slowly. They neighed in greeting and I grinned despite my annoyance with the two. I brushed them down slowly, and put some hay in their feeders before leaving. I sighed as I saw the sun shining bright in the middle of the sky. Time for a late lunch I guess.

I walked slowly down the dirt path towards the Cafe and ,once I make it, I see a peculiar sight. Vaughn was walking down the path in front of Sabrina's house slowly, his silver haired head bent down and his hat was falling in his face. That wasn't the peculiar thing though. Lanna, a blonde haired ex-pop star, was hurriedly walking down the same path, her head bent down as well. I didn't have much time to ponder that, because Vaughn spotted me and stopped in front of me on the path.

"Oh, hey Chelsea." he greeted and I knit my eyebrows together in confusion.

"What are you doing, if you don't mind me asking." I asked and he smiled slightly and tipped his hat.

"I finished work for the day, so I was just taking a walk." he responded quietly, his head still ducked and his hat covered his face slightly.

Lanna ran into Vaughn and she looked up startled, "Oh! I'm so-" she began but broke off with a wide smile, "Oh! It's Vaughnie!" she exclaimed happily, jumping up and down somewhat.

Vaughn scowled and turned his body away from Lanna in irritation, "Don't call me that." he ordered the ditzy pop star.

Lanna ignored him, "Vaughnie's so dreamy." she sighed in a blissful tone, her face clouding over slightly with unsaid fantasies.

She came to after a while and turned to look at me, "Don't you think so, Chelsea?" she asked, her voice full of confidence.

I hesitated for a moment. Did I think Vaughn was dreamy? I don't think so. He's cute, sure, but I didn't sit and fantasize about the quiet cowboy all day long like some people apparently. I stuck with a safe answer, "Don't talk to him like that." I scolded the blonde girl who was currently frowning at me.

"But... he's dreamy!" she reasoned in a highly confused voice and I shake my head at her.

Lanna pouted for a moment before glaring at me, "Fine, I can take a hint." she said coldly before stomping off in the direction she was going.

Once Lanna was out of sight, Vaughn turned to me once again, "Thanks, Chelsea. I'm not really a people person. I can't go yelling at her, but I don't like her calling me that." he said quietly and I shrugged and smiled.

"It's okay. I understand." I told him and he smiled slightly while tipping his hat at me briefly.

"I'm glad you were here, Chelsea. Thanks." he thanked again before walking towards Mirabelle's shop once again.

I grinned and opened the door to the Cafe. I saw Will inside and he waved me over. I ordered my lunch and sat down across from Will. He had healed from Vaughn's beat down, and the only thing left to show it ever happened was the slight bump on the bridge of his nose. He shrugged his shoulders when a concerned light entered my eyes as I looked at that bump and I smiled. We were so compatible sometimes, and many other times we couldn't be more different.

Nick put my lunch in front of me, "Here you go. Enjoy." he said and he winked at me.

I cringed inside a bit but I covered it with a smile, "Thanks."

He walked away and I turned my attention back to Will, "So, what's been happening lately?" I asked and he shrugged slightly.

"Nothing much, I guess. I went on a date with Lily the other day." he said in an offhand voice like it wasn't important.

I gasped, "Really? That's amazing! How did it go?" I asked excited and he blushed slightly.

"It went, uh, well." he stated quietly, his blush increasing.

I smiled at him, "So you really like her don't you?" I questioned him and his blush grew even more prominent.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said before he could answer and I saw his attention snap towards the door as it opened.  
I looked over my shoulder and spotted Lily walk in and I laughed, "Down, boy. You can go over there. It's cool. I'm about finished here anyway." I told him and he turned a pair of pleading blue eyes on me quickly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, hope and guilt lacing his deep voice.

I nodded and he jumped up and joined Lily at her table. I laughed quietly at the lover boy and finished my curry. I gave Nick a tip and then exited the Cafe. I spent some time at the meadow, just staring up into the blue sky trying to spot shapes before I returned to my house. The sun was going down and it was somewhat dark in the room so I flipped on a light switch. In one of the shadows of my home though, a girl stepped out and approached me slowly.

I about jumped out of my skin at her appearance. She was short, had long wavy blonde hair, and wore a long black rode with golden accents. She had an unusual light in her amethyst eyes and even though she looked familiar, I couldn't remember ever meeting her. Maybe back in Mineral Town? No, I would have remembered her. I thought over it for a moment before she broke the silence.

"Chelsea, I know this is freaky, but just listen to me. You may know me as Elizabeth Mason, but my formal name is Witch Princess. I need you to listen to me, because I only have a little time left." the girl said and I did what comes natural. I screamed with all my might.

* * *

**A/N: So, I think that because I worked so much on this story in so little time, it was draining my creative ability. This chapter seems so much better than my last few. Maybe it's because I took a week off from it. Whatever the reason, leave me a review and tell me what you think. Maybe it's all the practice I'm getting from writing all the short stories I have lately. I may or may not upload them... I'll have to think about it... Well, I'll stop talking now. So, leave me a review and tell me whatcha think. Hopefully I get more than one review for this chapter, because I'm not feeling the Vaughn love like I should. Sorry, don't mean to nag. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nothing really to say! Read on.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The Witch Princess flinched away from me, "Please, Chelsea! I don't have much time!" she yelled at me, her voice becoming a bit unclear.

I stopped screaming with a bit of effort and backed away from the ghost in terror, "You shouldn't be here. When I open my eyes, you will be gone." I said to myself in a small voice, and when I did open my eyes, she was still there.

She was growing fuzzy around the edges, "I need you to listen to me. The man is still alive, and he's roaming free. He's looking for you and will so he can exact revenge. I had to warn you, even though we didn't get much time to get to know each other." she explained and I felt my heart drop in pure terror.

"He... is... free...?" I chocked out fearfully and she nodded sadly, growing even more fuzzy.

"If you need anything, come visit me on Mystic Island. My house is there, but I have to go now. My magic is wearing off." she said as she hugged me before disappearing all together.

I looked at the empty space that was once filled in shock. I felt my head spin sickeningly and my world turned black as I crashed to the ground unconscious.

**/**

I open my eyes and I in total darkness. I try and fail to adjust my eyes to the darkness, and I'm suddenly hyper aware that there is someone standing behind me. I gasp and turn around, shielding my eyes against a sudden light that flicked on. The light illuminated the shape of a man, his shadow the only thing I could see. He was tall, maybe six foot or so. His hair was cut short, almost a buzz cut, and his figure was burly. I tried to make out the face, but I couldn't.

The man chuckled at me, "Glad to see you have returned to the place where you belong." he said in a rough voice that I couldn't place.

I knitted my eyebrows together, "Who are you?" I asked in a confused voice and he laughed at me again.

"Just think for a moment and you will figure it out." he said, his voice full confidence.

I grew even more confused, "What do you mean? I don't think I have ever met you before." I told him and he laughed again.

"Yes, you have met me before. Next question?" he joked and I felt my unease decrease a bit.

"How old are you?" I asked, shifting my weight from one foot to the other patiently.

"I don't think it's appropriate to ask that, but in any case I will answer. I am thirty-five." he told me and I gasped in surprise.

"Okay... What's your name?" I questioned and he laughed in surprise at my question and shook his head at me.

"Now, if I tell you that, it will give it away." he told me as if it was obvious, and I felt a bit embarrassed.

I hesitated for a moment before asking my next question, "Can I see your face?" I asked hopefully and he laughed and grabbed something from beside him and stood in front of me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked me and I shook my head yes.

He flicked on the flashlight and illuminated his face. His features struck a chord with me but I couldn't really place them. He stuck a hand out to touch my arm and I flinched without knowing why. He grinned and placed his palm on the side of my face.

"It's good to have you back, Chelsea. I missed you." he said softly while stroking my face.

I took a closer look at his face and something clicked in my brain. I flinched away from my long ago captor and he grinned at me.

"This is going to be like old times, except you won't be getting away this time." he whispered before slapping me across the face.

**/**

I snap awake and scream from the terror of my nightmare. I curl up into a tight ball, all the while screaming with all my might. It was just a dream, I tried to soothe myself mentally but I couldn't get the image of the man from my head now. He was out there, somewhere, and he was looking for me and Will. I believed the Witch Princess now, but I wish it wasn't true. I wish I could just go back to my once peaceful life.

I tried to stop screaming and I succeeded for a moment, then a knock sounded a my door and I screamed in terror once more. I heard someone gasp and rattle the doorknob uselessly. I curl up in a tight ball and will away who ever was at the door. I wasn't in any kind of mental state to have a visitor. I heard someone yell through the door and I quietened for a moment.

"Chelsea! Are you okay?" Vaughn yelled through the door, panic lacing his voice as he pounded on the locked door.

I breathed a sigh of relief and stood on shaking legs to open the door to let Vaughn in. He pulled me towards him once I let him in and I immediately broke down into tears in his arms. He carried me bridal style over to my bed and sat down and rocked my gently. I never saw Vaughn as someone to comfort before, so this moment shocked me even in my frazzled state. I hiccuped and wiped my eyes after a moment and looked up at Vaughn's worried face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, his voice still laced with worry and confusion.

I sighed and ignored his question, "I'm sorry for doing this to you, Vaughn. I'm sorry I'm broken, and I know no one can fix me." I whispered almost to the point where he couldn't hear me.

"Will you let me try?" he asked and I looked up at him in shock.

I sniffle, "You can try." I told him, but in my heart I was still unsure.

* * *

**A/N: So, that was an eventful chapter. Haha. Leave me a review and tell me whatch think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I wrote this chapter in 33 minutes. That is a new record for me. I'm happy now :) Read on.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

I told him everything. I started with the day I was actually kidnapped and ended with the latest nightmares that had been plaguing my existence the last few months. Never once did any sign of pity for what I went through enter his eyes. He sat very still the whole time and just listened to me, his eyes never leaving my face. By the time I had finished, I was a quivering mass of tears and joy. Tears for re-living the hell I went through, and joy for finally telling someone the whole story. I hadn't even told Julia everything.

I took a shaky breath, "Now you know why I'm broken." I whispered in a cracked voice and bowed my head in shame.

He didn't respond at first, then he whispered, "If I knew who that man was..." he threatened in a cold, dark voice.

My insides jumped in fear and my breathing picked up a notch, "Vaughn, he's dangerous. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt." I whispered fearfully and he sighed.

"I won't do anything stupid, I promise." he said in a strong voice and I sighed and wiped my tears from my face slowly.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him in comfort, "I'm sorry you went through that. Someone like you doesn't deserve that at all." he whispered in my ear quietly and I put my head on his shoulder gently.

"That means a lot to me. Thank you." I told him and we sat like that for a long while, neither of us saying a word.

It was when the sun was beginning to rise when the trance broke, "Wow, it's morning already." Vaughn said in surprise and I snuggled deeper into his side.

I looked up at the sunrise, "How pretty." I said in awe and Vaughn looked at me instead of the sun.

"I totally agree." he whispered in a rough voice and I blushed under the appraising gaze.

I looked up at him when he grasped my chin in his gloved hand and tilted my face towards him. He lowered his head so his lips could meet mine and he kissed my in such a loving, gentle way that brought tears to my eyes. I kissed him back and wound my arms around his neck, and after a few moments he broke the kiss and pulled me even tighter into his side. I felt like I was at home, safe and sound for once in a long time. I grinned to myself as I closed my eyes and placed my head back on his shoulder. Hours could have passed in that one moment, but I knew it was only minutes. Vaughn heaved a sigh and turned to look at the sun rise for the first time.

"I need to go. They must be wondering where I am, and I'm supposed to be leaving today." he said in a regretful voice while tipping his hat down with his free hand.

I raised my head up to look into his amethyst eyes, "I'm going to miss you." I told him and he smiled gently at me.

"I'll miss you, too. I'll see you next week." he said as he got up and led me to my door.

I waved to him as he left my farm. I watched his retreating figure until he was out of sight, then I went into my house and crawled into bed. I only had the energy to pull off my shoes before I was out like a light.

**/**

A bright light ran over my vision before a young woman entered my sight. She had long, beautiful green hair braided in a long strip down the middle of her back and a flower placed at one side. Her dress was long and a silvery blue color, also beautiful. Her eyes were what got me though. They were such a vivid green that they almost seemed to glow with their brilliancy.

I squinted at her, "Who are you?" I asked the radiant woman and she laughed a bell like giggle.

"Who am I? That's a very good question, one that doesn't matter right now." she joked and did a graceful spin in the air.

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion, "Why are you here than?" I asked the strange woman and she laughed again.

"Oh, I'm here to bless your marriage." she told me and I became even more confused.

"I'm not getting married, though." I said in an obvious voice and the woman laughed at me.

"You will though, you silly goose." she told me while sprinkling some kind of glittering dust around me.

I gasped and shot to my feet, "Who will I marry?" I asked the woman and she just laughed.

"Now, if I tell you, where would the fun in that be?" she asked me while continuing her sprinkling of the glitter dust.

"Please?" I pleaded with the woman and she laughed and checked an invisible watch.

"Look at the time, I have to be going. Good-bye, Chelsea." she waved at me and then disappeared.

**/**

I gasp and shoot straight up in my bed. Only a dream. I sigh to myself and get out of bed, the digital numbers of my alarm clock urging me on. I did walked sluggishly towards my barn and brushed down my cows and newly bought sheep. I petted each one of the head, whispering to them quietly, then I refilled their feeders. I did the same to the chickens then I whistled for Hunter. He didn't appear right away, so I just decided he would come home later. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and walked slowly towards the animal shop, not wanting to face the wrath of Julia. I had been so busy the last few weeks with the farm and everything that I had been ignoring Julia, and I knew she was going to be mad.

I open the door slowly and I walk inside. No one was in the room so I went up to the counter and took a seat. Before I knew what was happening, someone grasped me from behind and I screamed in terror. What if this was the man? What if he found me? I was turned around quickly and held down on both sides by two people. I jump as a bright light was thrust into my face and Julia appeared in front of me, visibly fuming. I flinched away from her anger and struggled against my unknown restraints.

"You have some explaining to do." she said in a venomous voice and I gulped. I so didn't want to do this.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Who do you think visited Chelsea? Haha leave me a review!**

**P.S- My other story "What is Love?" is nagging at me. I keep wanting to put Claire in place of Chelsea. It's just mad because this story is getting longer than it. I'll update it soon... Hopefully...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

I squinted against the bright light, "Julia, I'm so-" I tried to say but she interrupted me before I could get the words out.

"I don't want an apology. What I want is a reason why you haven't talked to me in a whole season? Don't you realize how that makes me feel?" she asked, her face clouding with sadness.

I sighed, "I know how it makes you feel, but I've been super busy lately." I said, and in my defense I had.

She laughed shortly and shook her head at me, "Don't you mean you were to up Vaughn's ass to care about your best friend?" she snorted viciously, but the sadness was still evident on her face.

I gasp quietly and turn bright red, "Julia, you know that's not true. I know you're mad at me, but I have been busy lately. I swear to you." I pleaded with her and she studied my face in silence for a moment.

After a few seconds, she sighed and motioned for my captors to release me. I gasped as I saw who it was. Elliot was off to one side, his face bright red with embarrassment and his eyes glued to Julia. Natalie was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest and her toe tapping impatiently against the wooden floor. I return my vision to Julia, and I'm even more shocked to see that tears are streaming down her face.

I rushed forward and pulled her into a tight hug, "Julia, don't cry." I pleaded her, my eyes filling up with tears as well.

She sniffled and pulled back to look me in the eyes, "Don't you ever ignore me for a whole season again, okay? I've been a nervous wreck the last few weeks." she told me quietly and I nodded and hugged her tighter.

"I promise I won't. Now, we have a lot to catch up on." I told her and she grinned as she pulled me out of the animal shop and towards Meadow Island.

**/**

"So, wait. Explain that last part again." Julia instructed and I sighed and settled further into the grass.

"This chick magically appeared in my dream and she told me she was there to bless my marriage." I told the equally confused blonde and she gasped.

"I think you're talking about the Harvest Goddess!" she exclaimed happily, pleased to be the one who figured out the mystery.

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion, "Harvest what?" I asked, my voice filled with confusion and doubt.

Julia squealed happily from beside me, "The Harvest Goddess! She's the one that blesses the land and helps love grow! Wow, you got to meet the Harvest Goddess!" Julia exclaimed happily and I sat staring at her, doubting her sanity.

"Julia, are you taking some medicine I should know about?" I asked, reaching up to feel her forehead to see if she was running a fever.

She swatted my hand away from her impatiently, "No, I'm being serious. It's an old legend on this island. There's the Harvest Goddess who makes everything grow and become beautiful, then there's the Witch Princess. She's the Harvest Goddess's enemy. The Witch Princess breaks up lovers and kills animals and crops." Julia explained and I stopped myself from gasping at the mention of the Witch Princess.

"They're just legends, Julia." I explained and she sighed.

"Fine. Believe whatever you want, just don't come crying to me when your marriage doesn't work out because you doubted the Goddess's existence." Julia said and I laughed at her crazy antics.

**/**

I opened the door to my farm house a little after noon and I was just heading over to my newly bough kitchen to attempt to make lunch when there was a knock at my door. I wiped my hands on a dish towel and saunter over to answer the door. When I saw who was standing there, I gasped out loud. Vaughn was leaning against the side of my house, his arms crossed over his chest in a protective pose. His hat was angled up on his head though, so I could clearly see his eyes.

I knitted my eyebrows together, "What are you doing here?" I asked, and he shrugged slightly.

"I missed my ship this morning, so I'm leaving the island tomorrow. I just wanted to come over and see if you wanted to spend some time with me?" he asked, his usually cold amethyst eyes lighting up with hope.

I grinned and threw the dish towel inside, "Let's go." I said enthusiastically and he grinned at me before leading the way.

We passed Chen's merchant shop and Mirabelle's animal store before ending up on the shores of the beach. We settled down into the sand away from the water so we wouldn't get wet. I scooted closer to Vaughn and he put his arm around me. I settled my head against his shoulder and intertwined our hands together. I blushed as I though about how much I liked this contact.

"So, who's the ranch work? You look busy as always." he said and I shrugged.

"It's not so bad." I responded honestly and he looked down at me.

"I see... Chelsea, you're pretty cool." Vaughn said out of the blue and I was about to ask what he meant before he spoke ahead of me.

"I mean, you handle all of this by yourself." he explained and hesitated a moment before continuing, "I respect you, Chelsea. I really do." he said quietly and I blushed from the weight of his compliment.

I was quiet for a moment, "Thank you, Vaughn. It means a lot." I told him and he grinned.

"Do... you... respect me too?" he asked quietly, as if he didn't want to know the answer.

I smiled up at him, "I do." I told him and his face flushed and he turned away from me.

"Really...?" he asked and he was quiet for a moment before continuing, "That's the first time anyone has ever said that to me. Thanks, Chelsea." he said in a warm voice and pulled me tighter against his side.

I sighed happily and begged for this moment to never end.

* * *

**A/N: hehe, so there ya go :) Surprise in the next few chapters!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I feel bad for not uploading sooner, so here's chapter sixteen. Surprise in the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

I wrapped my arms around myself as I stepped out into the increasing chill of the oncoming winter. The wind was sharp and chilled me slightly as I made my way to the barn to do my chores. I petted my cows, sheep, and calf. I brushed them all down, sheered the sheep, milked the cows, and refilled their feeders. I was sweating by the time I was done, and I slowly headed towards the chicken coop. I patted each one on their white little heads and refilled their feeders as well. I curled in on myself as I headed to the stable to check on Dakota and Domino then I headed into town.

It was Monday, and I couldn't believe how slow the week had passed. I had long since come to realize I loved Vaughn, but I still wasn't sure how he felt about me. Did he even like me? If he did, did those feelings branch out to love? I shook my head and ordered myself not to worry. Whatever happens, it happens. I opened the door to Chen's merchant shop and step inside the warm Chinese building. Charlie, Chen's son, was running around the building hazardously and ran straight into me.

He fell backward and caught himself quickly, "Oh, sorry lady!" he exclaimed before picking himself up again and running outside.

I watched the little boy disappear and his father chuckled, "He's got so much energy. It's amazing really." he said while grinning at me.

I returned my vision towards him and smiled, "I know, I wish I had that much energy." I said wistfully while walking up to the counter to look over his wares.

I looked over the wonderfuls quickly and my eyes landed on a beautiful feather, "What is that?" I asked the merchant and he chuckled.

"That is a blue feather. It's used in to propose to the one you love." he explained while taking it out of the case and giving me a closer look.

I gasped as its intricate details sparkled even in the dim light, "Wow. That's so pretty." I said in a shallow voice.

Chen laughed and replaced it in the case, "I know. I remember when I gave Charlie's mother a blue feather... Good times." he told me, his face consumed in the past before he snapped to attention, "You don't want to hear about that stuff though." he said quickly before wiping a piece of invisible dust the counter.

I grinned and leaned against the glass counter, "I'll listen if you want to tell me." I told him.

His whole face lit up with excitement, "Well, it happened seven years ago..."

**/**

I talked to Chen for the next few hours before making my escape. His tale had touched me, and I felt we were much closer to one another now because of it. I walked over to Mirabelle's shop and opened the door slowly. Mirabelle was behind the register, taking stock of everything they had sold, Julia was attempting to cook dinner for everyone, and Vaughn was just leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes lit up when I came into view and I blushed under his gaze.

I waved at Mirabelle and Vaughn as I made my way into the kitchen, "Why are you trying to cook? We both know you burn water." I joked and Julia blushed.

"I was trying to cook something for the Pumpkin Festival today. I mean, think of the children." she griped and I laughed at her pathetic attemp.

"Here, let me help you." I offered and her face lit up with gratitude and I washed my hands before helping her.

Hours passed and Vaughn ended up joining us in the kitchen. While I was mixing in the flour to make chocolate cookies, Julia decided it would be hilarious to have a flour fight. She grinned as she took hold of a handful of flour and when I turned to ask her a question, she chucked it straight into my face. I gasped in shock and noticed Julia was dying laughing. I grin and grab the bag of flour and dump it over her head. She gasps as the foreign substance collected in her hair and she looked up to glare at me.

"You did not just do that." she snarled and I smirked happily.

"What? You can dish it, but you can't take it?" I asked sarcastically and I saw Vaughn smirk out of the corner of my eye.

She grinned and grabbed the bag of sugar, "Oh, it's on now." she joked before throwing the open bag of sugar forward.

I ducked and ran around the table to hide behind Vaughn, "You have to get through Vaughn first!" I yelled and he gave me a "Like hell she has to" look.

I laughed as Vaughn got pelted in the face with flying sugar, but my laughing stopped when Vaughn pulled me in front of him. I squealed as sugar and more flour came flying my way, but half of my mind was screaming at me to realize I was in Vaughn's arms. He had me pulled tightly against his body, one arm wrapped around me and the other chucking ingredients at Julia. Julia caught a flying egg in the face and I burst out laughing. I chucked another egg at random and it caught a very surprised Mirabelle in the face.

Everything stopped abruptly as Mirabelle wiped the broken egg white from her face, "What the hell is going on?" she asked in surprise as she looked over her destroyed kitchen.

Julia blushed bright red, "Mom, we were trying to make cookies then everything got out of hand." she explained while edging towards me slowly.

Mirabelle stood fuming at the mess around her, "I expect this cleaned up, right now." she ordered and we all nodded and she walked away from the mess.

Julia looked at me and we both burst out laughing. Vaughn, who was still holding me, looked at us in confusion but decided against asking what was so funny. Smart boy. Once we both caught our breath, we looked around us to inspect the damage.

"I'll take the walls if you all take the floor." Julia suggested and we all nodded.

I grabbed the broom and gave the dust pan to a reluctant Vaughn. I grinned and started to clean up the unbelievable mess. It took hours it felt like, and we were all sweaty and covered in flour and other things before we were finished. I sighed and slid down against the wall, and the others followed suit. I leaned my head against Vaughn's shoulder and I saw Julia grin at me happily. I grinned back at her as Vaughn took my hand in his gloved one. Mirabelle walked back into the kitchen to see if we had done what was asked and she spotted all of us sitting on the floor.

She was quiet for a moment before she broke out into giggles, "You all look so adorable! Wait, I need to take a picture!" she exclaimed while rushing out of the room to locate a camera.

She returned moments later and motioned for us all to get in close. When she showed the picture to us later, I couldn't help but blush. Julia was sticking her tongue out, her head cocked to the side and flour covering every inch of her. I was mimicing Julia, but what got me was Vaughn. He was staring at me like I was the only girl in the world. That alone was going to make this day one of the best of my life.

* * *

**A/N: So there ya go. I can't help but to think that this story just gets worse and worse. That's in my own opinion of course. Leave me a review and tell me whatcha think of the chapter and the story so far. Tell me whatcha think the surpise is gonna be!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sop here's your surprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

I wake up the next morning and take one look out my window and groan. Everything outside was a sea of white. I hated winter with a passion, and now it was upon us. Oh goodie. I fling my quilt back roughly and I gasp as my feet make contact with the ice cold floor and the morning air hits my bare arms. I shiver as I pull on my newly revised work clothes, which consisted of jeans, a long sleeved yellow t-shirt under a orange over shirt, a scarf, my bandana, and my red work boots. I finger comb my hair and place my bandana on my head and I'm ready to go.

I open my door slowly, reluctant to feel the cold morning air, and I step outside. My foot sinks about a foot down into snow and I groan again. Did I mention I hate winter? I tromp through the thick snow, my pants becoming soaked and snow filling my boots. I'm shivering by the time I make it to the barn, but I do make it. I brush everyone down, milk the cows, and replace the fodder. I take a deep breath before I step out into the snow again and I hurry to make it to the chicken coop. I pet each one on their little heads and I scatter feed on the ground while picking up the two milky white eggs from the ground.

A gust of freezing air hits me straight in the face as I open the coop's door and I shutter violently. This was going to be a long season. I struggle to get into town without killing myself in the process, but I finally make it to Mirabelle's animal shop. I slammed the door behind me quickly and I revealed in the warmth of heat. Everyone looked up at my sudden entrance and I blushed under their gazes. Mirabelle was standing behind the counter like usual, Vaughn was grinning at me from his perch against the wall, and Julia was nowhere to be found.

"Um, sorry." I apologized quietly and I see Vaughn's grin turn into a full blown smirk.

I escape to the kitchen with the hopes of finding Julia, and did I find her alright. She was sitting in Elliot's lap, her arms twined around his scrawny neck. His face was bright red and his glasses were fogging up while Julia enthusiastically kissed the boy. I gasp and the two break apart quickly.

"Chelsea!" Julia exclaimed and Elliot just started at me with his mouth gaped open like a fish.

"I-I..." I tried to spit out but I was too embarrassed to get anything else out.

I turned around and ran straight into Vaughn, "Did you know they were in there?" I asked him, my cheeks still bright red.

He nodded and I gasped, "Why the hell would you let me go in there then?" I asked in surprise and fury.

When he didn't answer, I scoffed and shrugged past him. I heard someone sigh from behind me and follow me out the door. Vaughn grasped my arm in his gloved hand and pulled me towards him. I didn't resist because I wasn't completely mad at him, more like annoyed. He looped his arms around my stomach and pulled me close to his body. I looked up into his amethyst eyes and he looked down into my cerulean ones for a moment in silence before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. You are just so cute when you get flustered." he told me quietly and I feel my cheeks heat up once again.

He laughed softly, "Like that. There's so many things that you do that I find cute. Don't ask me why though..." he trailed off and he just looked into my eyes for a few moments longer.

He sighed and released me, all except for my hand, "Let's go somewhere we can talk in private." he mumbled while pointing over his shoulder.

I followed the direction of his finger and I burst out laughing. Julia was squished up against the window, her cheek flattened against the glass. Mirabelle was the one pushing Julia into the glass so she could see what was happening, and poor little Elliot was straining to see over Julia's head. They all gasped when the saw me look at them, and they all crashed to the floor. I heard a few muttered curses sound, and then a sharp smack. Vaughn grinned at me and I grinned back while squeezing his hand.

"Lead the way, cowboy." I told him and he pulled me towards my home.

We walked in silence, our intertwined hands swinging between us as we walked. I shivered in the light breeze and Vaughn pulled me closer to his warm body. Why are guys so much warmer than girls? He felt like a heater and it was freezing outside. I sighed quietly, it was so unfair.

We make it to my house and I unlock the door and lead Vaughn inside. I blushed as I realized my only seating would be the floor or my bed, and the bed was not going to happen. He shrugged as he slid down the wall towards the floor and I joined him. He wrapped an arm around me quickly, and I sigh to myself in happiness. A girl could get used to this.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked the cowboy, who actually blushed under my gaze.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "It's more like a question." he said quietly and I stretched my hands out in front of myself in a go ahead motion.

He was quiet for a long moment before he answered, "I've never met anyone like you before, Chelsea. You're nice, sweet, funny. You are the image of perfection." he said and my face clouded with confusion.

"I'm not perfect, Vaughn, no one is." I told him quickly and he shook his head at me.

"That's where you're wrong though. You are perfect in hundreds of ways, but in many more you are imperfect. That's what makes you special." he continued and I sat in silence, trying to decipher where he was going with this.

He took a quick intake of breath, "Not only are you special because of that, but you are special because you talk to me. Do you know how many people have enough courage to talk to me? Not many, but you're different. I mean, look at us now." he said, his eyes zeroed in on the lack of space between us.

"Where are you going with this, Vaughn?" I asked him, even more confused than before.

He took a deep breath, "You took a chance with me, and I have to say it changed my life. Maybe for the good, but only time will tell." he whispered, his face clouding with emotion before he shook it off and continued, "Look at me, I'm rambling. What I'm trying to say is, Chelsea, I'm in love with you. Whenever I see your face, my heart skips a beat. That's new to me."

I gasped, "What did you just say?" I asked in shock and he grinned down at me and took my face in his hands.

"Chelsea, I love you." he proclaimed and tears flooded my eyes and a blush spread across my cheeks.

"I love you too, Vaughn." I responded and he grinned at me lovingly before capturing my mouth in such a sweet kiss that I teared up even more.

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "Will you marry me?" he asked and I gasped in surprise before nodding vigorously while accepting the blue feather he produced from his pocket.

"I saw this at Chen's shop. I was going to buy it and give it to you but I wasn't so sure." I told him and he smoothed a hand over my cheek gently.

He just stared at me for a moment before kissing me again, "I love you, Chelsea."

Maybe winter wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Leave me a review and tell me whatcha think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

I sighed quietly as I settled into Vaughn's side, "I can't really believe we're going to get married." I whispered as Vaughn wrapped a strong arm around my middle.

He leaned down so he could whisper into my ear, "I can't either. I never thought you would actually say yes when I asked you." he said honestly and I grinned.

"You don't have to doubt my feelings that much. I love you more then anything in the world." I admitted and he smiled down at me lovingly.

"Good." he whispered before planting a kiss on my forehead.

We sat in silence, both just content to savior the moment. I would have sat here forever if I was given the chance, but he eventually had to leave to go tell the happy news to everyone. I frowned as I though about what tomorrow would bring when he left to go back to city. I didn't want him to leave me anymore. He looked at me like he knew exactly what I was thinking about and he kissed me softly.

"I'm going to miss you." he admitted and I smiled softly at him.

"I'll miss you, too." I responded and nestled my head in the crook of his shoulder.

He kissed me again, "I love you, Chelsea."

I hugged him closer, "I love you too, Vaughn."

Call us cheesy or whatever, but this had to be one of the best moments of my life. For once in a long while, I felt complete again.

**/**

A week had passed since that day and I was standing in the middle of Julia's room with shaky knees and irregular breaths. I wasn't really paying attention to anything Julia was doing to me, because I was trying not to pass out. Julia led me over to a chair in the corner of her little room and placed both her hands on my shoulders and held me still.

"Chelsea, you need to breath. Vaughn is waiting for you at the church so we need to get this show on the road." she said severely, but comforting as well.

Okay, deep breaths. Julia swept my hair on top of my head and pinned it there. She stuck two beautiful blue flowers there and then went to my face. She simply lined my blue eyes in black lightly then applied blush to my cheeks. She finished my face and helped me slide into my dress. It's silky fabric slide over my body like a second skin and I was finally ready. I looked at myself in the mirror and tears flooded my eyes.

I turn to Julia and pull her in a tight hug, "Thank you so much for this, Julia. I can never repay you for this."

She grinned at me and hugged me back, "Just be there for me on my wedding."

I swiped away a fallen tear and pulled up the end of my dress from the floor, "Let's go."

**/**

"Vaughn, do you take Chelsea to be you lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, till death do you part?" Nathan asked Vaughn sincerely.

Vaughn looked at me and smiled softly, "I do."

Nathan smiled then turned to me, "Do you, Chelsea, take Vaughn to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, till death do you part?"

I smiled and a tear rolled down my face as I turned towards Vaughn, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride!" Nathan exclaimed while stepping back from Vaughn and me slightly.

Vaughn lowered his head and kiss me. I felt the kiss all the way to my toes, but I also felt it all the way to my heart. In that one kiss, I felt all of his love for me. It made tears flow down my cheeks and drip down my chin. I heard all of the applause in the back ground, but I didn't care. I was too stuck in this moment to notice anything else.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short. I've just been really busy... That's no excuse though... Sorry...**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

I sighed happily as I walked hand in hand back to my home, now our home, with Vaughn. His hand was tightly wrapped around mine, and I felt like nothing could ever hurt me as long as I had him by my side. We stopped short of my door and he grinned down at me. He held out an arm and I crinkled my brow in confusion.

"What? A groom is supposed to carry his bride over the threshold, correct?" he inquired and I giggled as I nodded at him.

"Then, get your pretty little butt over here. I want to do things right, for once in my life. I don't want the Goddess to have a chance to get mad at me." he said seriously, but I saw a teasing gleam enter his beautiful eyes.

I wrapped an arm around his neck and he lifted me up into his arms as if I weighed nothing at all. I blushed as he leaned down to grin at me before shoving the door open and shuffling us into the main room. He didn't set me down even when we were inside, and that didn't bother me one bit. I kind of liked the close proximity. He leaned down to kiss my forehead before setting me down again. I tried not to pout to much.

He poured out two glasses of champagne and handed me one, "To us, and a long and loving life with each other." he toasted and we clinked our glasses together.

My nose twitched as the little bubbles assaulted me, "Well, now what should we do?"

He chuckled, "Well, I have a few ideas." he said slyly and I grinned at him.

We both looked at each other before lunging towards the bed. We both hopped up onto the protesting box spring and jumped up and down, scattering the sheets and pillows in our mad romp. We laughed together while we jumped and held hands. Vaughn tripped over my dress and crashed to the mattress, pulling me along with him. I thudded against his broad chest and I suddenly became aware of him in a way I never had before. We grinned at each other and Vaughn laced a hand in my hair, which had long ago fallen.

"I love you, Chelsea." he proclaimed while tracing a lazy thumb over my cheek.

I kissed him lightly on the lips before answering, "I love you too, Vaughn."

He grinned and ,before I knew what had happened, he had me flipped over onto my back and I was under him. I looked up into his face in shock, and he looked down at me with a serious expression.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered while tracing a finger over my collarbone and then down a little.

I took a deep breath, "I trust you. I trust you not to hurt me." I responded and he traced his finger back up my neck and over my lips.

"I would never hurt you, Chelsea. That is the one thing I promise not to do." he said before lowing his head and making all of my worries fly out the door. It was only him, me, and our love in this room right now.

**/**

In the few weeks following the ceremony, I settled into married life. At first it was strange. I was so used to seeing Vaughn only a few times every week, and now I saw him every day. That took some time to get used to, but I found I enjoyed it immensely. I loved him more and more as the days went by, and I couldn't help but thank the Goddess for giving me something that actually worked out in the end.

The first signs of spring had shown a few days ago and I reveled in the warm breeze the season had to offer. Winter had been the best season of my life since getting on this island, but that didn't mean I liked winter in general. Winter was cold and snowy, not my thing. I was more of a summer girl. I loved the fresh, crisp warm air in the mornings and the sun beating down on me. I skipped out of the house early that morning and my stomach felt a little upset, but I tried to ignore it.

I walked over to my plants and crouched in front of them. I pulled out a watering can and sprinkled a few drops over each plant lovingly. I patted each one on their little leaf and whispered words of love to each one. Call me crazy, but this was how I was taught to raise plants. Show them love, they will grow for you. I finished watering them and then I skipped to my animal barn. I patted each cow on a spotted thigh, each sheep on their little heads, each calf and lamb on their little heads. I replaced their feed and brushed them all down before making my way to the chicken coop. I patted their little white heads before scattering feed on the ground and collecting each milky egg.

I skipped out of the barn happily and once again the urge to get sick assaulted me. I gasped and covered my mouth. I just needed to get some rest and it would go away. I headed back to my home and I found Vaughn leaning against the kitchen counter. He grinned at me when I appeared and pushed off the counter to give me a tight hug. I swallowed hard as the smell of food did nothing to help my nausea. I pulled away from Vaughn and he frowned at me and put a hand to my forehead.

"Are you feeling okay? You are really pale." he said in a worried tone and I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I'm sure I just need to sleep it off." I whispered back to him before heading over to the bed and collapsing on it.

I kicked my shoes off and curled into a tight ball in the middle of the bed. Vaughn walked over and sat at the end of the bed and smoothed a hand over my hair. I closed my eyes and I dozed off for a few minutes before I had to get up to get sick. Strangely, after I got sick that one time, I felt immensely better. I crawled back into bed though and willed whatever was ailing me to stay away. I slept for the rest of the day and I woke up the next morning having to get sick multiple times. Vaughn sighed in distress as he helped me to the bed again.

"You stay here, I'm going to call for Dr. Trent. He should be able to get here by late afternoon." Vaughn said in a tight voice before stalking off to call for the Mineral Town doctor.

I sighed and prayed to the Goddess for strength to help me get through this. I didn't know what was wrong, but I sure hope it wasn't something horrible. I already had my fill of horrible.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is split into two parts. Part two coming soon. I promise. Leave me a review and tell me what you think is wrong with Chelsea! (Answer is kind of obvious... I know)**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, I want to say thank you to some very special people. Thank you to Naty17 for being with me from the start on this story and helping me sort through all of this madness I call a story. BookWormyHola: Thank you for all of the kind words. Reviews like that are what help me get inspiration. So many others as well. I could go on and on. I won't though, because I know you want to read the chapter. I just had to take time to thank everyone who has left me a review or ever left me a review. I may not have replied back, but I always read them and thanked you for taking your time out of your day to read something I started for fun, but now have fallen in love with. Thank you, you mean so much more to me than you know. Anyway, I know someone is going to be mad at me because I didn't put certain thing in here, but I hope I made up for it. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty

I cowered into Vaughn's side when he returned from his phone call to Mineral Town, "What do you think will happen?"

He sighed and stroked a thumb down my cheek, "I don't know, but we will get through this together. I promise."

I looked over at the clock and it said it was nine in the morning, "What time did the doctor say he will be here?" I asked a worried Vaughn who was spacing out slightly.

He snapped to quickly when he realized I was talking to him, "Wait, what?" he stuttered out, his cheeks lighting up with a crimson blush.

I sighed in frustration, "What time did Dr. Trent say he will get here?" I asked again slowly, as if he was incompetent.

"He told me about noon. Why?" he asked me suspiciously and I sighed at him in pure frustration.

"I'm going over to see Julia. That's all, I promise. It's not like I'm going to die on the way there." I said acidly and Vaughn's expression lit up in surprise.

"I never said that. You are just putting words into my mouth." he griped while tilting his hat down on his head a bit to cover the hurt in his eyes.

I sighed and wrapped Vaughn's still body in a tight hug, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you. I don't know what's wrong with me." I sighed unhappily and tears filled my eyes.

Vaughn hugged me back, "I know. I'm just worried about you is all. You are my life now, and I don't want anything to happen to you now that I have you."

I smiled at him before placing a light kiss on his scruffy cheek, "Thank you. For everything."  
He smiled and shrugged back at me, "No need to thank me."

**/**

"Do you know what this means?" Julia asked me frantically while I sat there, not really listening to the whole mess she called a story.

I sighed before hunching over the table in exhaustion, "Honestly, I zoned out half way through that. Can you start at the beginning?" I asked her and she sat, visibly fuming, for a few silent seconds.

"I will only repeat this because I know you don't feel good. So, Elliot asked me out on a date tonight! He said it would be a very important date that I would remember forever. Do you know what that means?" she asked me again and I sighed, trying my best to concentrate.

"That this is going to be an amazing date?" I guessed and Julia scoffed at me.

"Have some imagination." she griped before gaining her enthusiasm back once more, "It means he could propose tonight!"

I shook my head at the girl sitting in front of me and my world tilted a bit, "I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you." I told her in a disapproving voice.

"You are such a bitch. You know that, right?" she joked with me and for once in this entire day, I laughed along with her.

I scooted back from the table and stood up slowly, "I'm going to head home. The doctor will be here soon and I want to take a nap. Love you, Jewels."

"Love you too, Chels. Bye!" she responded happily and I walked slowly back home.

Vaughn greeted me at the door and looked me over quickly. I dismissed his concern and crawled over to the bed practically and collapsed into the warm, down sheets. I kicked off my shoes and closed my eyes. The last thing I was aware of was the feeling of Vaughn's lips, warm and soft, pressed against my forehead before I fell asleep.

**/**

_I opened my eyes and found myself in a dark, clammy room. The only source of light was a lone, flickering light bulb hanging over a small desk. At the small desk was a man hunched over, his hand moving swiftly to record something on the dusty page in front of him. I wiped a bead of sweat off of my forehead and rubbed an odd ache in my stomach. I felt a twitch, but thought nothing of it. I hesitantly approached the person, curiosity getting the better of me. I stepped in a puddle on the floor once I took a step, and I looked down in confusion. The puddle was crimson red, and for some reason, I thought nothing of it. I removed my foot from the substance and continued on towards the man._

_A smell of salt assaulted me as I walked forward. I knitted my eyebrows together again. Something brushed against my arm, sticky and wet. I looked down, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Silence settled over the room, except for mine and the person's breathing. Nothing else broke the dream like quality of this moment. I took another step and my foot fell into another puddle of crimson. I shook my head and moved on, determined to get to the person._

_The little distance seemed to grow. The closer I got, the further he moved away. I didn't get it. I lunged towards the person once I got close, and my arms connected with soft, tangible human flesh. The person was obviously male, now that I took a better look. He had shiny brown hair and a strange mixture between cerulean and amethyst. They were so pretty. He looked barely over fifteen, but he held an air of confidence that radiated off of him, and he hadn't even said a word to me. He didn't even look up at me, just continued to write away on the crinkled, aged paper._

"_Who are you?" I asked, my voice thick and crackly._

_The boy looked up at me then, "That doesn't matter right now. I need to show you something right now." he said, his voice smooth and deep, as he held out a large, hand with crisscrosses on the wrist, each oozing fresh blood._

_I took his hand and a bright light flashed around us when our skin made contact. I squinted against the dazzling light and, before I knew it, we were standing in my living room. Dr. Trent was standing in front of Vaughn and myself, delivering some kind of news. Once the words were out of his mouth, we both smiled brightly and embraced each other happily. I wanted to ask what I was seeing, but something made me forget the urge as we were transported to another scene. _

_This one was a corridor of a hospital. The florescent lights temporarily blinded me, but my eyes adjusted soon enough. I looked at the couple in front of me, and saw I was in a wheel chair with my hand closed tightly in Vaughn's. We were both straining to get a glimpse of one of the babies settled in a bassinet. I was crying and so was Vaughn. Before I could question this, we were transported somewhere else._

_This was a collage of scenes. It started with a little boy learning how to roll over, to walk, to talk, and all of the other major milestones. Vaughn and I were cheering on the baby boy, all the while grinning and filming everything. The scene changed. We were standing around a little boy in a high chair, shoving cake in his mouth. A little girl was in my arms, and Vaughn had me tightly wrapped in his arms. More birthdays flashed by, but the number stopped at fifteen. All I saw for fifteen was a flash of white and a face, then it all went black._

_The boy started to cry silently at my side. He tightened his grip on my hand, his nails cutting into my skin, before we were sent somewhere else. This place was pitch black, nothingness all in itself. Screams and yelps of pain sounded from somewhere in the room and my heart rate picked up and the twitching in my stomach started to happen again. I placed a hand over it, staring ahead of me in silence. The boy's breathing picked up another step and his hand tightened around mine even more. He shuffled closer to me before we were suddenly outside. _

_It was a cloudy day, the breeze slowly fluttering fallen leaves and hugging mourners. I sat, my face buried in my hands as tears streaked down my pale face, in front of a grave. Vaughn was sitting beside me, his arms wrapped around me and trying to keep himself together. Two little girls stood off to the side, both comforting each other. I didn't know what to think of this scene in front of me, but it soon __disappeared before I could question the boy. We returned to the room I was at in the beginning and he collapsed back in front of the desk and buried his own face in his hands, his arms streaked with fallen blood._

_I smoothed my hand over his hair and he sobbed even harder, "What's wrong?" I asked in a motherly voice for some odd reason. _

_He took a deep breath before he could speak again, "I've really missed you, is all. I had to show you this so you can change the future. You have to change the future." he said in a watery voice as bloody tears streamed down his beautiful face. _

"_Wait, what do you mean that you've missed me? Who are you?" I inquired in a confused voice and he sniffled and wiped away another crimson tear._

"_I'm your son. I'm the one who is in your stomach right now. I need you to change the future. I need you to change what happens on my fifteenth birthday." he pleaded with me and my head felt woozy._

"_What do you mean? I'm not... You aren't..." I stuttered and he got up and hugged my tight._

"_I really missed you. I have to go now. Don't forget this though. Don't let me go to the party alone. I know you don't understand this, but don't forget it! I love you, mom." he said in a rushed voice while giving me a peck on the cheek before he disappeared into the darkness._

_**/**_

I snapped awake and Vaughn gasped from beside me, "Are you all right?" he asked in a concerned voice and I shook my head no.

He became even more worried then, "I'll go get Doctor Trent then. He showed up about an hour ago, but he didn't want to wake you. Sit still, I'll be right back." he said in a panic stricken voice as he ran towards the hotel.

I sat in the bed and tried to figure out what the hell my dream was. Was that really my life I had seen? Did I really meet my future son? What the hell was going on? I snapped my attention to the door when it opened again and Vaughn and Doctor Trent stepped inside. He was carrying a large medical bag and hurried to my side. He examined my closely and, when he leaned back to look at us, he grinned at us.

"Congratulations! You're having a baby, Chelsea!" he announced and Vaughn gasped from beside me and my eyes widened to the size of saucers.

I put my hand to my stomach then, "It was all true then." I whispered and Vaughn leaned towards me with a frown on his face.

"What was that?" he asked, his voice full of happiness.

I shook my head, "Nothing." I whispered back and tears began to streak down my face.

* * *

**A/N: Not only is this chapter the longest I've ever written by far, it's in my own opinion the best. Also the worst. I won't judge myself though. I'll leave that to you all. I hope I lived up to expectations. Oh, and the whole dream thing? This story needed some drama. It got to lovey dovey. Had to give it some kick :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I couldn't help it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

Weeks passes and seasons came and went. My life had become a hectic array of this and that, all of it seeming to revolve around my extending belly. The baby kicked a lot more now that it had grown, but with every kick came worry. What if my life turned out like the dream? What if the boy was right about all of this? I still hadn't told Vaughn about my weird dream, but he knew something wasn't right. I was scared to go to sleep now, scared the boy would be there to torment me about changing the future or what not. I sighed unhappily and smoothed a hand over my ever growing tummy, and the baby kicked in response.

Vaughn opened the door and entered the room, "Hello, Chelsea. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged and rolled my aching shoulders, "Okay, I guess. Just a bit sore here and there." I responded and Vaughn walked over and sat behind me on the bed.

He started to kneed my shoulders as he talked, "You know, I started thinking. I don't really care what the baby is going to be. It's still going to be ours and completely beautiful." he said thoughtfully and I leaned back into his arms.

"I think it's going to be a little boy." I whispered and he crinkled his brow at me.

"Why do you think that?" he asked me, confused and curious at me statement.

I shrugged and wished I hadn't opened my mouth, "Oh, I don't know. I just feel like it's going to be a boy."  
Vaughn laughed and started rubbing again, "Well, then I'm going to guess it's a girl. Loser has to give winner a back rub." he wagered and I grinned at him.

"You're on, Vaughnie." I taunted, using Lanna's old nickname for him.

He glared at me, "You know I don't like being called that." he whined in a tight voice and I grinned at him over my shoulder.

"Oh, relax and have some fun. You need to lighten up." I teased the glowering cowboy behind me.

He grinned at me before pulling me into the circle of his arms and kissing my neck, "I'll lighten up all right."

I giggled in response and turned out the light.

**/**

I don't know what's up with me and weird dreams, but they keep getting stranger. Like last night, I had a dream that Doctor Trent was dressed up like Vaughn and rode into my house on a rocking horse exclaiming in a country accent that I was going to have a baby. What the hell, right? Then another night, I saw the boy again. He was outside in the light, and I could see that he was tall and lean. His beautiful eyes glittered in the setting sun as he over looked the horizon. On his arm was a young woman whose blonde hair was flitting over her shoulders like graceful ballerinas.

I still hadn't told Vaughn about meeting the boy. I figured he would write me off as crazy if I told him I had met what appeared to be out future son already. That wasn't going to happen any time soon. I ran my hand along my now huge belly and felt a slight kick under my hand. Poor kid was getting too big to move. I felt a sharp pain run along my spine and spread out across my abdomen, but I tried to ignore it. I did my daily chores and the pain subsided for a few minutes. I made my way to the Animal Shop to visit with Julia.

I walked through the door and plopped down at the kitchen table beside Julia, "How's the baby doing?" she asked my while running a hand over my stomach.

I sighed and leaned my head back, "Baby is doing good. Me? Not so much. I've just been really stressed these past few weeks."

Julia clucked her tongue at me in distaste, "You know you aren't suppose to get stressed. It's bad for the baby or something."

I laughed at her weakly, "You're trying to preach something you don't even know. How like you."

No later had I finished that sentence, Elliot walked into the room and crouched at Julia's feet, "Julia will you marry me?" he asked in a hopeful voice and Julia grinned and tears fell down her cheeks.

"I thought you would never ask!" she exclaimed before pulling him up to her and kissing him passionately.

I made my escape then and walked home slowly. I sighed and supported my aching back with one hand and placed the other on my stomach. The baby kicked in response and I couldn't help but grin at the feeling. No matter how freaked out I was about having this baby, it was still a part of Vaughn and me. I wouldn't change anything for the world. I opened the door to my house and I felt a rush of liquid poor from me.

Vaughn rushed to my side, "Honey, I think your water just broke. We need to get you to a hospital."

I gasped. It was time.

**/**

"Push, Chelsea! Push!" Doctor Trent ordered and I did as I was told.

I was sweating, swearing, screaming, and in pain. I wanted this thing out of me now. In just a few seconds, I got my wish. A pink, screaming baby was placed on my chest and I grinned down at it in happiness. Vaughn was standing beside my head, his face beaming with pride. I looked into the cerulean and amethyst mixed eyes of the baby boy and smoothed his wild brown hair. He looked up at me and I felt something twitch inside my heart. I had met this little boy before, and I was never going to let anything happen to him. I would protect this little bundle of joy with my life.

Doctor Trent grinned at us, "He's a beautiful baby boy. What do you want to name him?" he inquired and I smiled down at the little boy who looked back at me with trust.

"Isaiah. His name is Isaiah." I said immediately and Vaughn and Doctor Trent grinned at me.

I leaned down to kiss little Isaiah on the forehead and when I did, I whispered to him softly, "I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm trying to rush a little bit. I want to get to the drama. Next chapter will be skipping a lot of years so be prepared. Hope you liked it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry this took me this long. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

Years passed with incredible speed on the island. Spring faded into summer, which was closely followed by the changing of leaves and the first snow falls of winter. I sighed as I woke up on the most dreaded day of my life. It was Isaiah's fifteenth birthday. I sighed as I sat up in bed, careful not to jostle the sleeping Vaughn, and walked over to the mirror. I roused myself to look awake as I checked my appearance in the mirror, and I fight another sigh. The last years had taken a toll on me, and I couldn't help but worry if the dark circles under my eyes were permanent.

I heard a cough from the other side of the room and I turned around to look in that direction. My youngest daughter, Melissa, was sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes with her chubby little fist. Her brown hair was mussed and sticking up in ever direction and her pajamas were slightly crooked. I walked over to her and plucked her up from her sheets. I plant a kiss on her head and she giggled despite her sleepiness.

"Good morning, mommy." she greeted in her adorable two year old voice and I grinned down at her lovingly.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" I inquired as I walked her over to the table and set her down in her chair.

Her expression clouded for a moment as she thought and her innocent eyes became troubled, "I saw a man in my dreams last night, mommy." she admitted and I knitted my eyebrows together and bent down to look her in the eyes.

"What man, sweetheart?" I asked in a troubled voice and Melissa shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"I don't know who it was. He was old and scary though." she told me before digging into her cereal.

I thought that over for a moment and I about jumped out of my skin when Vaughn placed a hand on my shoulder. "Good morning. Today is a big day." he said happily before pausing when he saw my expression, "What's wrong?" he asked me in a whispered voice and I shook my head at him.

"Nothing." I lied while trying to clear my expression of any trace of worry, "Can you go and wake up Isaiah and Caitlin?"

Vaughn didn't look so certain, but he nodded and went to go wake up the others. I sighed to myself while smoothing a fly strand of hair before making two more bowls of cereal. I placed them on the table and tided everything up before I finally collapsed into a chair. Isaiah frowned as he walked in and didn't look to happy to be awake at this early in the morning. His brown hair was sticking up in the back and his strange amethyst and cerulean mixed eyes were weary as he sat down at the table. Caitlin skipped into the room happily and bounced in her seat before digging into breakfast. She had Vaughn's silver hair and my blue eyes. Caitlin was more like me, while Isaiah was more like Vaughn. Quiet and keeps to himself most of the time.

Vaughn came back into the room and he leaned down to plant a kiss on each one of the children's heads before giving me a kiss. "I should head out. I'll be back by dinner. I love you." he said and everyone announced their good byes.

I leaned over towards Isaiah and grinned. "So, how's it feel to be fifteen?" I asked and a funny look entered his eyes.

"It doesn't feel any different, except I have this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen today. I mean, something really bad. I don't like it one bit either." he answered honestly and I paled at his words.

I patted him lightly on the arm. "Everything will be okay." I said and he nodded and went back to his breakfast, but I couldn't help but wonder if that was even true at all.

**/**

There was a knock at the door a few hours later and I sighed as I heaved myself up to answer it. Cursing whoever it was under my breath, I crossed the room and flung open the door. The person I saw standing there took my breath away, and not in the good way. My long ago captor stood before me, and I couldn't quite believe it. He looked the same, except for the graying hair and wrinkles. He grinned at me when I locked eyes with him and I felt like I was going to get sick.

"Well, hello again." he greeted, as if we were long lost pals.

I gulped and fought the fear rising in the pit of my stomach. "How did you find me?" I asked in a shaky voice and his grin grew to a smile.

"Well, after I escaped jail, I did some research. I went to your old home, dug around in your papers. Of course, your parents were a major hindrance to me, so I got rid of them. I think they are in a ditch somewhere." he mused and I grew pale again.

"My parents are dead?" I asked in a horrified voice and his smile grew to a smirk.

"They weren't as clever as you. They would still be alive if they hadn't fought me. They could have taken a lesson from what happened to you if they had known why you were gone for a year." he mocked and I swallowed hard.

He laughed at my expression and continued. "Anyway, I find a note saying that you were going somewhere called Sunshine Islands. Now, I had no idea where that was, so it took me some time to find this place. When I did though, I took the first boat out and here we are. It's nice to see you again." he said lovingly as he stroked my cheek.

Fear made me immobile and he continued after a moment of silence. "So, what's new with you?" he asked and I gulped as his hand traveled down my neck.

"I got married, we just had out fifteenth anniversary. I have three kids. I own this ranch. That's about it." I said in a scared voice and his hand stalled right above my heart.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you all. I think I'm going to start with you. You know, finish what I started." he stated before lowering his head to kiss me hungrily.

I gasped under his mouth and I shoved him away from me roughly. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled in his face while he smirked at me.

"I didn't want to have to kill you yet, but I guess I have no choice." he said in a saddened voice before taking a pistol out of his pocket and loading the gun.

I gasp in fear as he took aim and I shut my eyes. I prayed to the Goddess for help, and I hear the sickening pop of the gun as the trigger was pulled, but I didn't feel any pain. I open my eyes and my heart skips a beat as I saw what was before me. Isaiah was on top of the man, trying to get the gun out of his hand with all his might, while the man was taking aim straight at Isaiah's head.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Tell me if you saw it coming or not. Thanks for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is going to be the last chapter in this story. I hope you all like it and thanks for sticking around. It means a lot to me. Oh, and thanks for all the nice reviews. They mean a lot, too. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

I screamed as I looked down at the two men wrestling on the ground. I panic inside as I see the sun gleam off the barrel of the gun, so close to Isaiah's head. Where was Vaughn when I needed him? The older man put his finger on the trigger, smirking with satisfaction for a moment, before pulling the trigger. The empty click sounded, and I breathed a sigh of relief. That relief was shattered when the man retched his arm back and his fist connected with Isaiah's jaw. I leaped forward, shocked out of stillness, and tried to pry Isaiah off of the man, fearing he could get hurt. I managed to get a hold of him and pulled him to my side and behind me slightly.

The man got up off of the ground, chuckling slightly. He dusted off the dirt from his jeans before examining his gun. "Boy, you sure are lucky. If my gun had gone off, you would be dead right now." he said in a distant voice before continuing, "I'm glad that I didn't kill you now, because I get to have some fun with you. The same kind of fun I had with your mother."

I heard Isaiah growl from behind me as he wrapped a hand around my arm protectively. "You aren't going to touch her. You aren't going to touch any of us. If you do, you will be sorry." he growled in his deep voice, fury lacing his usually calm voice.

The man laughed at my son before loading a bullet into the chamber. "The anger in you voice amuses me. You think you can take on a gun. How funny." the man mocked while smirking at us.

I was about to say something when a small, frail voice traveled to my ears. "Mommy, this is the man I saw in my dream. Who is he?" Melissa asked me, partially hiding behind the open door.

Fear clutched my heart as the man looked over at her. "Why, hello there. Aren't you a cute one." the man crooned lovingly while inching forward towards us.

Melissa ran out from behind the door and clutched at my legs. Caitlin decided to join us at that moment as well, and clung to her older brother for support. I was going to protect my kids until the end, I wasn't going to let anything happen to them. I would be damned if I let this man, the one whom had made my life hell, hurt my kids. If he thought this would be an easy battle, he had another thing coming.

The man shined his gun on his shirt in silence for a moment before speaking. "Now, who wants to be first?" he asked us in a sickeningly happy voice while stroking a part of his self that was growing at a fast rate.

Isaiah growled again and shoved all of us behind his tall, sturdy body. "I told you. You aren't going to touch any of us. I would leave now before it gets ugly."

The man laughed and lunged towards Isaiah. "I guess you will be first. I predict you will be a pest unless I go ahead and kill you."

My heart skipped a beat as I watched the man wrestle Isaiah into surrender. I lurched forward, my heart in my throat and tears in my eyes, and tackled the man. He grunted under my weight and slung a fist in a random direction. It caught Isaiah in the nose, and he flung a fist that caught the man in the eye. I tried to pry the gun from the man's fingers, but I couldn't get it to budge. I heard a small, high pitched cry sound from behind me and I didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

"Caitlin, take her inside! Lock the door behind you and don't come out again." I yelled while trying to free myself from the man's grip.

I heard the door slam and the lock click moments later. I breathed a momentary sigh of relief before returning to the task at hand. I beat a fist over the man's balding head as he grasped Isaiah's neck and sqeezed. Isaiah gasped and started to turn purple and my panic grew to an even higher level. I kicked the man in between the legs and he groaned and released Isaiah from his death hold. We both scrambled away from the man and we heard an almost silent click sound from the entrance of the ranch.

We all look over, and I spot Vaughn. He had an infuriated look on his handsome face and a gun poised in his hand, already taking aim at the man's head. I saw the man panic a little, but it disappeared as soon as it blossomed. The man raised his gun to match Vaughn's and fear laced my heart again. For a moment, I wondered how many lurches in my heart rate would it take to kill me. Vaughn started to edge toward us, and the man surprisingly let him.  
Only when Vaughn was standing right beside us did the man finally speak. "If I may ask, who are you?"

Vaughn growled quietly, but his facial expression didn't change. "I am Chelsea's husband. You are the man who raped my wife so many years ago. You are the man who should be in jail for what you did to Will and Chelsea." Vaughn told the man in a surprisingly calm voice while shoving his son and myself behind his body slightly.

The man laughed while he circled us. "You know, if you give up now, I might just spare you. I'm feeling gracious today." he offered Vaughn, who looked nonplussed.

"I will protect my family until the moment I stop breathing." he vowed and the man sighed before smirking.

"Well, that can be arranged." he said and he took aim at Vaughn's head.

I flinched as I heard the pop of the gun, but I didn't know which gun it had been. I looked over at Vaughn and saw he was perfectly fine. The man, on the other hand, was pouring blood from a wound to the leg. I breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped my arms around Vaughn. He patted me comfortingly as I cried into his shoulder and Isaiah kept a close eye on the man. I looked over at the man, now groaning in pain, and I sighed and wiped away my tears. I saw his gun laying out of his reach, so I took a few steps towards him before stopping.

"You know, I feel sorry for you. You could have had such a great life, but you chose to do this. What I want to know is why you did what you did to Will and me." I told him and a look of sadness entered his eyes.

The man sighed before answering my question. "My parents abused me when I was little, and I couldn't stand the idea that there were kids out there with loving parents. So, I kidnapped those kids and did to them what my parents did to me. If it had to happen to me, why should they be spared?" he explained in a tight voice and I looked over the man silently.

"Even though I now know why you did it, I can't say that I'm sympathetic of what you are. I am sorry that you ruined your life. I still think you could have done something great." I told him while backing up again.

The man smiled at me through his pain. "I've never heard someone say that to me before. I've never had someone believe in me before." he said in a shocked voice before continuing, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry I had to do that to you. I'm sorry I killed your parents. I'm sorry for anything I might have done to hurt you these last few years." he said in a sincere voice, tears gleaming in his eyes.

I hesitated a moment before answering him. "Really?" I asked and the man snorted and shook his head no.

"Hell no! I wish I had killed you long ago, you bitch." he mocked and I grinned at him as the police car pulled up to the ranch.

"Have fun in jail, asshole." I said in a sweet voice while he was dragged to his feet by a police officer.

Moments later, we were watching the retreating tail lights of the police cruiser. I laced my hand in Vaughn's before going back inside. Melissa and Caitlin both threw themselves into Vaughn's arms when he walked in the room and burst into tears. He walked them over to the rocking chair and silently rocked them back and forth. I walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Isaiah followed and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Thank you. I can't explain this feeling, but I feel like screaming in happiness because you and Dad saved me. I don't understand it, but thank you." he said in a watery voice and I smoothed his ruffled brown hair.

"You don't have to thank me. I promised I would protect you no matter what when you were born, and I planned on keeping that promise." I told him before kissing him lightly on the cheek, "I love you, son. Happy birthday."

He laughed at me while pulling out of my embrace, "I forgot all about my birthday. I guess it is my birthday today, huh?" he joked while sitting down into a chair at the table.

I placed his cake in front of him while everyone gathered around. We sang him happy birthday and waited for him to blow out his candles in silence. It took him a moment but, when he finally blew out the candles, we clapped and embraced him. While I was getting plates out of the cabinet, Melissa walked over to Isaiah and climbed up into his lap.

"What did you wish for?" she asked in an impatient voice and Isaiah grinned down at her.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't come true." he explained and Melissa groaned.

"Will you tell me? Pretty please with cherries on top?" she pleaded and Isaiah grinned down at her again, pretending to consider her request.

"Okay. I wished for life to stay exactly the same because, even though it's sometimes crazy, it's perfect the way it is." he told her and Melissa grinned up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

Vaughn walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me lovingly. "He's right you know. Our life is perfect."

I grinned before turning around to plant a kiss on his lips. "Eww." everyone chorused and I broke away from Vaughn laughing.

"Yeah, our life is perfect. I wouldn't have it any other way." I agreed and in my heart I knew this was exactly my calling in life. I laced my hand in my husband's and we went together to join our perfect family.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's my story. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the ending. Leave me a review and tell me what your favorite part of the story was or what your least favorite was. Thank you to everyone who has ever read my story or left a review. I love you all. I really do. I'm also open to taking suggestions for a new story idea. Any couple from Harvest Moon DS, Harvest Moon DS Cute, Island of Happiness, or Sunshine Islands are fair game. Mostly because those are the games I own and I know the people well. So, leave me a review and tell me.**


End file.
